The Family Buisness
by MakiSakura
Summary: Sam, Dean and Catty Winchester are doing everything that they can to look for their father, John, and hunt and do their job at the same time. "Saving people, hunting things. The family business." And even though Bobby and Ness Singer, old family friends, aren't introduced until the very end of this book, their the ones that will be there for the Winchesters the longest.
1. Characters

**Name** **:** Catherine

 **Nickname:** Catty (goes by)

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Hair Color** : Blonde

 **Family:** Winchester

 **Born:** May 2, 1988

 **Age: (as of 2005)** 17

...

 **Name:** Vanessa

 **Nickname:** Ness (goes by)

 **Eye Color:** Grey

 **Hair Color:** Brunette

 **Family:** Singer

 **Born:** September 18, 1982

 **Age: (as of 2005)** 23

...

 **Cast**

Amber Heard as Catherine Winchester

Ashley Greene as Vanessa Singer


	2. Pilot

**November 2, 1988**

 **Lawrence, Kansas**

 **Night - Winchester House - Nursery**

A blonde woman wearing a white nightgown led two young boys into the dark room, looking at the younger of the two boys. "Did you have a nice birthday, Sam?"

Sam smiled. "Yes!"

"How old are you now?" The woman asked.

"Four." Sam answered.

"Wait till you get to eight." The older boy told him.

"Be nice to your brother, Dean." The woman told him. "Come on. Let's say good night to your sister."

The woman turned on the lights.

A baby was lying in their crib, looking over at the family.

Dean leaned over the side of the crib, kissing the baby on the forehead. "Night, Catty."

Sam hopped up next to Dean, but couldn't reach over the railing of the crib. "Night, Cat."

The woman lean over Catty as well. "Good night, love."

The woman brushed Catty's hair back, kissing her forehead.

They heard a man's voice. "Hey, boys."

The man in the doorway was wearing a USMC T-shirt.

Sam ran toward him. "Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy." The man told him, pulling Sam into his arms, looking at Dean. "So what do you think, Dean? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"

Dean shook his head, laughing. "No, Dad."

The man laughed. "No."

The woman walked past the boys on the way out of the room. "You got them?"

"I got them." The man answered, pulling Dean closer to him and Sam. "Sweet dreams, Catty."

The man led Sam and Dean out of the room, flipping off the lights.

Catty watched them go, gurgling, trying to reach her toes, laughing.

The floral themed mobile above her crib began to spin on its own.

Catty watched.

The Disney princess themed clock on the wall ticked, ticked, stopped.

The moon-shaped nightlight flickered.

...

 **Sam's Room**

Sam was asleep in his bed. He heard Catty starting to fuss in the next room, waking, sitting up. "Catty?"

Sam stood, walking out of his room.

...

 ** _Master Bedroom_**

The woman was lying in bed.

The lights started to flicker.

The baby monitor sitting on the nightstand next to the parents had strange noises coming through the monitor.

The woman woke, turning on the light on the nightstand. "John?"

The woman turned to find that she was alone. She stood.

...

 ** _Catty's Nursery_**

Sam walked into the nursery to see a man's silhouette standing over Catty's crib. "Daddy?"

"Come here." The man told him, his voice different from the boy's father.

Sam hesitated, walking closer.

...

 ** _Hallway_**

The woman walked down the hall toward the nursery.

The light by the stairs was flickering.

The woman frowned, walking toward the light, tapping at it until the light steadied. "Hmm." She saw a flickering orange light from the nursery down the wall, turning to see that it was a reflection of a fire. "Catty? Catty!"

The woman ran toward the nursery, stopping short.

...

 ** _Living Room_**

John had fallen asleep watching a war movie on the TV.

From upstairs, the woman screamed.

John woke. "Mary?" He stood, running out of the room. "Mary!"

...

 ** _Catty's Nursery_**

John burst through the closed door of the nursery. "Mary!" The room was still glinting with an orange glow. The man from earlier was gone. Sam stood next to Catty's crib, crying. John followed his gaze to the ceiling where Mary was burning alive, her torso gathered with blood. "No! Mary!" Fire spread over the ceiling. John stared, frozen. Catty cried loudly. John stood, getting Catty out of the crib, handing her to Sam. "Take your sister outside as fast as you can and don't look back. Now, Sammy, go!" Sam took Catty, running out, leaving. John looked at the ceiling. "Mary!" The entire room was on fire. Mary herself could barely be seen. "No!"

...

 ** _Outside_**

Sam ran outside, holding Catty.

Dean followed close behind. "It's okay, Sammy."

Dean turned to look at Catty's nursery window, which was lit with gold.

John ran outside, scooping up his children, carrying them away. "I gotcha."

Fire exploded out of Catty's nursery window.

...

 ** _Later_**

The Lawrence fire department had arrived.

A firefighter got out of a fire truck, taking over at the gauges for another firefighter. "I got it. You go hold the line up."

The second firefighter walked to the back of the truck, taking a hose from a third firefighter, taking the hose toward the house.

A fourth firefighter was spraying through Catty's nursery window.

A paramedic opened the back of an ambulance.

A police officer waved some neighbors back. "Stay back. You have to stay back."

Across the street from the house, Sam, John and Dean were sitting on the hood of a black 1967 Chevy Impala.

John was holding Catty, looking up at the remnants of the fire.

...

 ** _17 Years Later_**

 ** _Day One - Apartment - Bedroom_**

 ** _(Song:) Gasoline - Ginger_**

A young blonde woman with blonde hair was getting ready in a nurse costume, adjusting her hat. "Sam!" She walked around a corner. The photo of Mary and John from the house was on the dresser. "Get a move on, would you? We were supposed to be there, like 15 minutes ago." She walked further into the room. "Sam! You coming or what?"

A young man poked his head around the corner, wearing jeans and three shirts, not a costume, revealing himself to be a Present-Day Sam. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." The woman answered. "I'll be fun." Sam walked into the room. "And where's your costume?"

Sam chuckled, looking down. "You know how I feel about Halloween."

 ** _(Song Ends)_**

...

 ** _Night - Bar - Party_**

 ** _(Song:) What You Gonna Do - Classic_**

The bar was decorated for Halloween, including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball hat that said "Get Naked".

Someone poured someone else a shot.

Everyone was in costume.

A young man walked toward a table in a ghoul costume.

Sam and the woman from Sam's apartment were sitting there. Sam was still not in costume.

The woman raised a glass. "So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory."

"All right, all right, it's not that big a deal." Sam told them.

The three of them clinked glasses.

The woman looked at the man. "Yeah, he acts all humble. But he scored a 174."

The man and Sam drank their shots.

"Is that good?" The man asked.

"Scary good." The woman answered, drinking.

The man looked at Sam. "So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want."

The man sat next to Sam.

"Actually, I got an interview here." Sam told them. "Monday. If it goes okay, I think I got a shot at a full ride next year."

"Hey." The woman told him. "It's gonna go great."

"It better." Sam told them.

"How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" The man asked.

"Ah, they don't know." Sam told them.

"Oh, no, I would be gloating." The man told him. "Why not?"

"Because we're not exactly the Bradys." Sam answered.

"And I'm not exactly the Huxtables." The man replied. "More shots?"

Sam and the woman spoke together. "No."

The man walked toward the bar.

The woman looked at Sam. "No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock them dead on Monday, and-and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it."

"What would I do without you?" Sam asked.

The woman smiled. "Crash and burn."

The woman pulled Sam into a kiss. Sam put a hand on her cheek, deepening the kiss.

 ** _(Song Ends)_**

...

 ** _Apartment - Bedroom_**

Sam and the woman laid in bed, asleep, back to back.

The woman shifted position.

There was a sound outside the room, like a window opening.

Sam opened his eyes.

...

 ** _Hallway_**

Sam walked out of the bedroom, looking around the apartment.

A window was open.

Sam could hear footsteps.

A girl's silhouette walked past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall.

Sam moved to another part of the apartment, hiding in wait.

The girl walked into the room. Her face was hidden in the dark, but he could tell she had blonde hair. Sam ran toward her, grabbing her shoulder. The girl pushed Sam's arm away. Sam tried to punch her. The girl ducked, grabbing his arm, swinging him around, pushing him into a man.

The man used both arms to wrap around Sam's shoulders. Sam head-butted him, making him let go, turning to face the man, kicking toward him. The man blocked the move, pushing him into another room, elbowing him in the face. Sam kicked at the man's head. The man ducked, trying to punch him. Sam blocked the move.

The man pushed him down, pinning him to the floor, one hand at his neck, the other holding Sam's wrist. "Whoa, easy, tiger."

Sam breathed heavily. "Dean?" Dean laughed. The girl stood at the doorway. Sam looked at the girl, realizing who she must have been. "Catty?" Catty smiled. "You guys scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Catty told him. Sam grabbed Dean's hand, kicking into his back, pinning him to the floor. Catty tilted her head. "Or not."

...

Dean tapped Sam's arm twice. "Get off of me."

Sam stood, holding a hand toward Dean. Dean took it, letting Sam help him up.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Catty told him sarcastically.

Dean put his hands on Sam's shoulders, shaking once.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Sam asked.

"Okay." Dean told him. "All right. We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone." Sam told them.

"If we had called, would you have picked up?" Catty asked.

Sam's girlfriend walked in, leaning against the doorway, turning the light on, wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt. "Sam?"

Sam, Dean and Catty looked at the woman.

"Hey." Sam told her. He looked at his siblings. "Dean, Catty, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

Dean looked at Jessica appreciatively.

Jessica looked at Sam, smiling. "Wait. Your brother and sister Dean and Catty?"

Sam nodded.

Catty waved.

Dean smiled, walking closer to Jessica. "Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

"Just let me put something on." Jessica told them, turning around.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it." Dean told her, backing toward Sam and Catty without looking away from Jessica. "Seriously."

Catty took a deep breath, looking at Jessica. "Anyway, we gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No." Sam told them, walking closer to Jessica, putting an arm around her shoulders. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay." Catty told him, turning to face them completely. "Um... Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So, he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift." Sam told them. "He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Catty looked down. "Dad's on a hunting trip." She looked at Sam. "And he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam processed silently.

Jessica looked at Sam.

"Jessica, excuse us." Sam told her. "We have to go outside."

...

 ** _Apartment Building Hallway - Stairwell_**

Sam, Dean and Catty walked downstairs.

Sam was dressed now. "I mean, come on. You guys can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you."

"Just so you know, not my idea." Catty told him.

"You're not hearing us, Sammy." Dean told him. "Dad's missing. We need you to help us find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst?" Sam asked. "Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine."

Catty turned to face them. "Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with us or not?"

Sam shook his head. "I'm not."

...

"Why not?" Catty asked.

"I swore I was done hunting." Sam told them. "For good."

"Come on." Dean told him. "It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

They walked downstairs.

"Yeah?" Sam asked. "When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"I was nine years old." Sam told them. "He was supposed to say, 'Don't be afraid of the dark'."

"'Don't be afraid of the dark'?" Catty repeated skeptically. "Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

"Yeah, I know, but still." Sam told them. "The way we grew up after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her..." Dean looked outside. "But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

"We save a lot of people doing it, too." Dean told him.

There was a moment of silence.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam asked.

Catty looked down.

Dean rolled his eyes, pushing the door open, walking outside.

...

 ** _Parking Lot_**

Sam, Catty and Dean walked across the parking lot.

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets?" Sam asked. "I mean, guys, we were raised like warriors."

They stopped next to the Impala.

"So, what are you gonna die?" Dean asked. "You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No." Sam answered. "Not normal. Safe."

"And that's why you ran away." Dean told him, looking away.

"I was just going to college." Sam told them. "It was Dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now." Catty told him. "If he's not dead already. I can feel it. We can't do this alone."

"Yes, you can." Sam told them.

Catty looked down. "Yeah, well, we don't want to."

Catty and Dean looked at each other knowingly.

Sam sighed, looking down for a moment, looking at them. "What was he hunting?"

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment to show the arsenal, propping it open with a shotgun, digging through the clutter. "All right, let's see. Where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So, when Dad left, why didn't you guys go with him?" Sam asked.

"I was working my own gig." Dean answered. "This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans."

"I stayed at the last place we stayed for more than a month so I could actually finish school." Catty told him.

Sam looked at Dean. "Dad let you go on a hunting trip..." He looked at Catty. "And let you stay alone by yourselves?"

Dean looked at Sam. "I'm 26, dude."

"I'm 17." Catty told him.

Dean pulled some papers out of a folder. "All right, here we go. So, Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy..." He handed one of the papers to Sam. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

...

Sam read the paper, looking up. "So maybe he was kidnapped."

Dean shrugged. "Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." He tossed down another article for each date he mentioned. "Another on in December '04, '03, '98, '92, ten of them over the past 20 years." He took the article back from Sam, picking up the rest, putting them back in the folder. "All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." He pulled out a bag. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. We hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough."

Catty grabbed a handheld tape recorder. "Then we get this voicemail yesterday."

Catty pressed play.

The recording was staticky, the signal clearly breaking up.

John's voice was on the recording. _"Dean... Catty... Something big is starting to happen... I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful. We're all in danger."_

Catty pressed stop.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked.

"Not bad, Sammy." Catty told him. "Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Sam shook his head, looking down. "All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got."

Catty pressed play.

A woman's voice was on the recording. _"I can never go home."_

Catty pressed stop.

"Never go home." Sam told them.

Catty tossed the recorder into the trunk.

Dean put the shotgun down, standing straight, closing the trunk.

Catty leaned against the car, looking at Sam. "You know, in almost two years, we've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

Sam looked away, sighing, looking at them. "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him." Catty nodded. "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here."

Sam turned to go back to the apartment.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked.

Sam turned to face them. "I have this... I have an interview."

"What, a job interview?" Dean asked. "Skip it."

It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on the plate." Sam told them.

Dean smirked. "Law school?"

Catty seemed impressed.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked.

Catty smiled.

...

 ** _Sam's Apartment - Bedroom_**

Sam was packing a duffel bag, pulling out a large hook-shaped knife, sliding it inside.

Jessica walked in. "Wait. You're taking off?" Sam looked up. "Is this about your dad? Is he all right?"

Sam looked from the bag to Jessica. "Yeah. You know, just a little family drama."

Sam walked toward the dresser, turning the lamp on.

"Dean and Catty said he was on some kind of hunting trip." Jessica told him, sitting on the bed.

Sam rummaged in one of the drawers, grabbing a couple shirts, putting them in the duffel. "Oh, yeah. He's just deer hunting up at the cabin. He's probably got Jim, Jack and Jose along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back."

"What about the interview?" Jessica asked.

"I'll make the interview." Sam told her. "This is only for a couple days."

Sam walked around the bed.

Jessica stood, following him. "Sam, I mean, please." Sam stopped, turning to face her. "Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?"

Sam chuckled barely. "I'm fine."

"It's just..." Jessica trailed off. "You won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal."

"Hey." Sam told her. "Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise."

Sam kissed Jessica on the cheek, walking toward the door.

Jessica turned to watch him go. "At least tell me where you're going."

...

 ** _Jericho, California - Centennial Highway_**

 ** _(Song:) Speaking in Tongues - Eagles of Death Metal_**

A young man was driving down the highway, talking on his cell phone. "Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why. Yeah, okay. I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass." There was a high-pitched noise. The man looked over to see a woman in a very low-cut, torn white dress with bare feet on the side of the road. She was moving as though dancing, flickering in and out of focus. "Hey, uh, Amy, let me call you back?" The man hung up, pulling over to the side of the road next to the woman. "Car trouble or something?"

The man turned the radio off.

 ** _(Song Ends)_**

The woman hesitated. "Take me home?"

The voice was the same one from the altered voicemail.

The man opened the passenger door. "Sure. Get in." The woman got into the car, closing the door. "So, where do you live?"

"At the end of Breckenridge Road." They woman answered.

The man nodded. "You coming from a Halloween party or something?" He noticed the dress' low cut, staring, looking away, laughing nervously. "You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here."

The woman looked at the man mournfully, seductively, pulling her skirt up over her thigh. "I'm with you." The man looked away. The woman took his chin, turning his head to look at her. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

The man looked at the woman's cleavage, nodding. "Uh... huh."

"Will you come home with me?" The woman asked.

"Um..." The man trailed off. "Hell, yeah."

The man drove off.

...

 ** _Abandoned House - Outside_**

The man pulled up to an old abandoned house at the end of the road.

The woman looked at the house sadly.

"Come on." The man told her. "You don't live here."

"I can never go home." The woman told him.

"What are you talking about?" The man asked. "Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?" He turned to see the woman had disappeared. He checked the backseat, also empty, getting out of the car, looking around nervously. "That's good. Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?" He looked around. There were no signs of life except crickets. The man walked toward the house. "Hello? Hello?"

The man peered through the hole in the screen door to see a picture of the woman and two children inside the house, the picture covered in dust. A bird flew at the man's face, scaring him into falling over, yelling out once in surprise. The man stood, running back to the car, getting inside, driving away.

...

 ** _Centennial Highway_**

The man was driving, looking behind him.

There was no one there.

The man looked into the rear-view mirror to see the woman's reflection from the backseat, screaming, driving straight through a 'Bridge Closed' sign, stopping about halfway across the bridge. He screamed.

Blood splattered the windows.

...

 ** _Day Two_**

 ** _Morning - Gas Station - Outside_**

The Impala was parked in front of a pump.

Dean walked out of the gas station, carrying food.

Catty was sitting in the passenger seat, the door open, going through a box of tapes. The amulet that she always wore was dangling into the box. She pulled it out, letting it hit the side of the box.

Sam was getting gas.

"Hey." Dean told them. Catty leaned out of the car to look at them. "You want breakfast?"

"Duh." Catty told him.

"No, thanks." Sam told him. "So, how'd you pay for that stuff? You two and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." Dean told them. Sam put the nozzle back on the pump. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, getting into the backseat, closing the door. "And what names did you write on the application this time?"

Catty swung her legs inside the car, turning to face the front, completely inside, closing the door.

...

 ** _The Impala_**

Dean got into the driver's seat, putting his soda and chips down. "Uh, Burt Aframian."

Catty took her soda and chips from Dean. "And his kids Hector and Lindsey. Scored three cards out of the deal."

Dean closed his door.

"That sounds about right." Sam told them. He looked at Dean. "I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes." Sam told him. "And two." He held up a tape. "Black Sabbath?" He held up another tape. "Motorhead?" He held up another. "Metallica?" He held up another. "AC/DC?" Catty took the AC/DC from him. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Well, house rules, Sammy." Catty told him, popping the tape in the player. "Shotgun picks the music, backseat shut his cake hole."

Catty dropped the AC/DC box back in the box of tapes.

Dean started the engine, turning the radio on.

 ** _(Song:) Back in Black - AC/DC_**

"You know, Sammy is a chubby 12 year old." Sam told them. "It's Sam, okay?"

Catty turned the music up, pointing to her ear sarcastically. "Sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud."

Dean drove them away.

...

 ** _Centennial Highway_**

The Impala drove past a sign that said:

 ** _JERICHO 7_**

 ** _(Song Ends)_**

...

 ** _The Impala_**

Dean was driving.

Catty was in the passenger seat.

Sam was in the backseat, on his phone. "Thank you." He hung up. "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So, that's something, I guess."

Catty glanced over her shoulder at Sam, looking back over the road.

At the bridge ahead of them, there were two police cars and several officers.

"Check it out." Dean told them.

Sam leaned forward between the front seats.

Dean pulled over.

They looked over the crime scene.

Dean stopped the engine.

 ** _(Song:) My Cheating Ways - Kid Glove Music_**

Catty opened the glove compartment, pulling out a box full of ID cards with Dean and John's faces, some for FBI or DEA. She picked one for Dean, smiling, holding it toward him. "There you go."

Sam looked at the ID for Dean, looking at Catty, unamused. "Scully? As in Mulder and Scully? Seriously?"

"Yep." Catty answered. "And guess what, Sammy? You're the redheaded woman."

"So sorry you can't come with, Cat." Dean told her sarcastically, clearly not sorry at all, teasing her. "There's no way you'd pass for a cop. Too young."

"For now." Catty told them.

Dean smirked, nodding for Sam to follow him, getting out. "Let's go."

...

 ** _Bridge_**

The lead Deputy leaned over the railing to call down to two men in wet suits who were poking around the river. "You guys find anything?"

"No." Man 1 answered. "Nothing."

The deputy turned back to the car in the middle of the bridge.

It was the man's car, the blood gone.

Another Deputy was at the driver's side, looking around inside the car. "No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean."

Sam and Dean walked toward them.

"So, this kid Troy." Deputy 1 told him. "He's dating your daughter, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Deputy 2 answered.

"How's Amy doing?" Deputy 1 asked.

"She's putting up missing posters downtown." Deputy 2 answered.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked.

Deputy 1 looked up. "And who are you?"

Dean showed them his fake badge. "Federal Marshals."

"You two are a little young for Marshals, aren't you?" Deputy 1 asked.

Dean chuckled. "Thanks. That's awfully kind of you." He walked toward the car. "You did have another one just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right." Deputy 1 answered. "About a mile up the road. There've been others before that."

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked.

Deputy 1 nodded. "Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

Dean circled the car, looking around. "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?"

"No." Deputy 1 answered. "Not so far as we can tell."

"So, what's the theory?" Sam asked, walking closer to Dean.

"Honestly, we don't know." Deputy 1 told them. "Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys/" Dean told them.

Sam stepped on Dean's foot. "Thank you for your time." He started to walk away. "Gentlemen."

Dean followed.

Deputy 1 watched them go.

...

 ** _The Impala_**

Catty was still in the passenger seat.

Sam sat in the backseat.

Dean sat in the driver's, reaching back to hit Sam on his head.

"Ow." Sam told him. "What was that for?"

"Why do you have to step on my foot?" Dean asked.

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?" Sam replied.

Catty smirked, shaking her head. "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're gonna find Dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves. Look, I'll, uh... I'll talk to the one girl. Amy, was it?"

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Why do you get to talk to the girl?" Dean asked in complaint.

"'Cause I actually can without triggering the AMBER alert." Catty answered. "Plus, I'm bored and I want something to do."

Dean started the car, driving them away.

 ** _(Song Ends)_**

...

 ** _Downtown - Store - Outside_**

A goth girl was passing out missing fliers.

Catty walked up to her. "You must be Amy."

The girl nodded. "Yeah."

"Troy told me about you." Catty told her. "I'm his cousin, Catty."

"He never mentioned you to me." Amy told her, turning around to walk away.

Catty walked next to Amy. "Well, that's Troy, I guess. I'm not around much. I'm up in Modesto. So, I'm looking for him, too, and I'm kind of asking around."

Another goth girl walked toward them, looking at Amy. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Amy answered.

"Do you mind if I ask you a couple questions?" Catty asked.

Amy nodded. "Sure."

...

 ** _Diner_**

Amy and her friend were sitting at one side of a booth.

Catty was sitting across from them.

"I was on the phone with Troy." Amy told her. "He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, but he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Catty asked.

"No, nothing I can remember." Amy answered.

"Here's the deal, sisters." Catty told them. "The way Troy disappeared? Something not right. So if you've heard anything?" Amy and her friend exchanged a look. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just..." The other girl trailed off. "I mean, with all these guys gone missing, people talk."

"What do they talk about?" Catty asked.

"It's kind of this local legend." The girl told her. "This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial, like, decades ago. Well, supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up... Well, they disappear forever."

...

 ** _Library_**

Dean was searching the story on a computer, typing into the search bar:

 ** _Female Murder Hitchhiking_**

Dean clicked on go.

 ** _0 results._**

Dean erased hitchhiking, typing in 'Centennial Highway', making it look like:

 ** _Female Murder Centennial Highway_**

Dean clicked on go.

 ** _0 results._**

Sam and Catty were sitting next to him.

"Let me try." Sam told him, reaching toward the keyboard.

Dean hit Sam's hand. "I got it." Sam pushed Dean's chair out of the way. "Dude." Dean rolled back over, hitting Sam's shoulder. "You're such a control freak."

"So, angry Spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

Catty pointed at them, getting an idea. "Maybe it's not a murder."

Sam erased murder, typing in suicide, making it look like:

 ** _Female Suicide Centennial Highway_**

 ** _1 result_**

 ** _Suicide on Centennial_**

 ** _A local woman's drowning death was named Constance Welch..._**

Dean pointed at Catty. "And this is why you're valedictorian."

"Why, because I'm smarter than the two of you?" Catty asked. "I'm pretty sure we knew that a _long_ time ago."

Sam gave Catty a sarcastic look, thinking back to what Dean had said, surprised. "You got valedictorian?"

"Yeah." Catty answered with honest sarcasm. "Thanks for showing up to early graduation. Graduated a year early so I don't have to worry about switching schools again."

Sam nodded understandingly, looking at the screen, opening the article:

 ** _April 25, 1981._**

 ** _A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night._**

 ** _Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...]_**

 ** _"What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."_**

 ** _At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager._**

 ** _"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."_**

"This was 1981." Sam told them. "Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in river."

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"What?" Catty asked.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911." Sam told them. "Her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

"Hmm." Dean hummed.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it', said husband, Joseph Welch'." Sam read aloud.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Catty asked.

It was the same bridge the woman had killed Troy on.

...

 ** _Night - Sylvania Bridge_**

Sam, Catty and Dean walked across the bridge, leaning against the railing to look over them, looking at the water below.

"So, this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean told them.

"So, you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

"Well, he's chasing the same story, and we're chasing him." Catty told them, turning around, walking away.

Sam and Dean followed.

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asked.

"Now we keep digging till we find him." Dean answered. "It might take a while."

"Dean, I told you I've got to get back by-" Sam started.

Catty turned to face Sam. "Monday. Right. The interview."

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"Yeah, I forgot." Catty told him.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Dean asked. "You think you're just gonna become some lawyer, marry your girl?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?" Catty asked. "Does she know about the things you've done?"

"No." Sam answered. "And she's not ever going to know."

Catty started to walk again. "Well, that's healthy."

"You can pretend all you want, Sammy, but you're gonna have to face up to who you really are." Dean told him, following Catty.

Sam followed them. "Who is that?"

"One of us." Dean answered.

"No, I'm not like you." Sam told them, turning to face them, making them stop. "This is not going to be my life."

"Well, you have a responsibility." Dean told him.

"To Dad and his crusade?" Sam asked. He looked at Catty. "Catty, if it weren't for pictures, you wouldn't even know what Mom looks like, and that you look so much like her." Catty didn't respond, looking down. "What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone, and she isn't coming back."

Dean grabbed Sam's collar, pushing him against the railing. "Don't talk about her like that."

Catty pulled them apart. "All right, break it up, tough guys." She looked down the bridge. "Guys."

Sam and Dean followed her gaze to the woman with the torn white dress who was Constance from the pictures, standing on either side of Catty.

Constance looked toward them, falling into the river below.

Sam, Catty and Dean ran toward her, looking into the water.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam told them.

The Impala's engine turned on by itself, the headlights flashing over us.

"What the hell?" Catty asked.

"Dean, who's driving your car?" Sam asked.

Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket.

The Impala sped toward them.

"Come on, guys." Catty told them. They turned around, running away from the car. "Let's go! Go!"

They kept on running.

The Impala kept on following.

There was a dead end at the end of the bridge.

Sam, Catty and Dean jumped over the railing, falling out of view.

...

Catty was hanging onto the railing of the bridge, pulling herself up onto the edge, looking toward the water. "Sam! Dean!"

Sam crawled out of the water, onto the dirt, covered in the sewer water. "What?"

"Hey, are you all right?" Catty asked.

"I'm super." Sam told her sarcastically.

Dean crawled out of the water, onto the dirt, covered in the sewer water, lying next to Sam.

Catty laughed, standing.

...

Sam, Catty and Dean were on the bridge, standing next to the Impala.

"Car all right?" Catty asked.

"Yeah." Dean answered. "Whatever she did to it, it seems all right now."

"That Constance chick." Catty told them, leaning against the hood of the Impala. She looked off into the night, yelling to make sure Constance heard her. "What a bitch!"

Sam leaned against the Impala to the left of Catty. "Well, she doesn't want us digging around here, that's for sure." Dean sighed, leaning against the Impala to the right of Catty. Sam looked at Catty. "So, where's the trail go from here, genius?"

Catty didn't answer, raising her arms in a shrug, letting them hit her legs. She smelled the air, looking from Sam to Dean on either side of her. "You both smell like toilet."

...

 ** _Day Three_**

 ** _Morning - Motel - Outside_**

 ** _(Song:) She Cheated on a Cheater - Keith Rosier_**

Sam and Dean were waiting outside by the Impala, still covered in sewer water.

...

 ** _Lobby_**

Catty stood at the front desk, placing a credit card down. "One joined room, please."

"You guys having a reunion or something?" the old man asked.

"What do you mean?" Catty asked.

"That other guy, Burt Aframian." The old man told her. "He came in and bought out a room for the whole month."

Catty looked surprised that John had been there.

 ** _(Song Ends)_**

...

 ** _Outside - Breezeway_**

Sam and Dean were playing lookout.

Catty picked a lock to the motel room door, walking in. A moment later, she reached out, pulling Sam and Dean inside.

...

 ** _John's Motel Room_**

Sam closed the door behind them.

Catty looked around the room that was covered with pictures and articles of deaths or anything supernatural.

Dean turned on the light, smelling an old hamburger, groaning. "I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least."

Catty knelt to the floor, looking at the line of salt surrounding the door. "Salt cat's eye shells. He was worried, trying to keep something from coming in."

Dean looked at the walls.

Sam walked closer to Dean. "What do you got here?"

"Centennial Highway victims." Dean answered.

"I don't get it." Sam told them. "I mean, different men, different jobs, age, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

Catty walked closer to the opposite wall with drawings of religions and bones. She saw a post-it note:

 ** _Woman in White_**

Catty walked closer, turning on the lamp, looking at the pictures of Constance. "Dad figured it out."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"He found the same article we did." Catty told them. "Constance Welch. She's a Woman in White."

Dean looked at the pictures of the victims. "You sly dogs. All right, so if we're dealing with a Woman in White, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." Sam told them.

"No, Dad would want to make sure." Dean told them. "He'd dig her up." He walked closer to Catty. "Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell." Catty answered. "If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband, if he's still alive."

"Hmm." Dean hummed. "All right, why don't you see if you can find an address? We're gonna get cleaned up."

Catty nodded, walking toward the door.

"Hey, guys, what I said earlier about Mom and Dad..." Sam trailed off. Dean and Catty looked at him. "I'm sorry."

Dean held up a hand. "No chick flick moments."

"All right, jerk." Sam told him.

"Dick." Dean replied.

Catty smiled, raising her hands half-heartedly. "Bitches."

Dean walked toward the bathroom.

Sam chuckled.

...

 ** _Joined Motel Room_**

Catty was sitting on one of the beds, on her laptop.

Sam had showered, clean, pacing, sitting down on one of the beds, listening to his voice mail.

Jessica: (voice mail) _"Hey, it's me. It's about 10:20 Saturday night-"_

Dean had showered, clean, walking toward the door. "Hey, guys, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"Sure." Catty answered the same time Sam answered, "No."

"Aframian's buying." Dean told him.

Sam shrugged. "Mm-mm."

Dean walked outside, closing the door behind him.

...

 ** _Outside - Parking Lot_**

Dean pulled his jacket the rest of the way on, crossing the lot, looking over to see a police car, where the motel clerk was talking to the two deputies from the crime scene.

The clerk pointed at Dean.

Dean turned away, pulling out his phone.

...

 ** _Joined Motel Room_**

Catty was still sitting on the bed, on the laptop.

Sam was sitting in a chair, listening to the message.

Jessica: (voice mail) _"So come home soon, okay? I love you."_

Sam hung up.

"Run out of voice mails to listen to?" Catty asked.

"Bite me." Sam told her.

Catty looked up, smiling sarcastically. Her phone rang. She pulled it out, seeing it was Dean calling, answering. "What?"

Outside, the deputies were approaching Dean.

"Cat, Five-0." Dean told her. "Take off."

Catty stood. "What about you?"

"Uh, they kind of spotted me." Dean answered. "Go find Dad."

Dean hung up.

Catty hung up, turning to Sam, gathering her laptop into her bag. "Okay, time to go."

Sam walked toward the window, pulling back the curtain to see the officers, closing it. "Yeah, yep, let's go."

Sam and Catty walked toward the joined part of the room.

...

 ** _Parking Lot_**

Dean turned to face the deputies, smiling. "Problem, officers?"

"Where's your partner and the girl that had been in your car?" Deputy 1 asked.

"Girl?" Dean asked. "What-what girl?"

Deputy 1 looked over his shoulder, nodding toward the motel room.

Deputy 2 walked toward the motel room.

Dean fidgeted.

...

 ** _Joined Motel Room_**

Catty climbed out of the window on the other side of the room onto the fire escape.

Sam followed her.

...

 ** _Parking Lot_**

Deputy 1 looked at Dean. "So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

Dean shrugged. "My boobs."

Dean smiled.

Deputy 1 pushed Dean over the hood over the cop car. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

...

 ** _Sheriff's Office_**

Sheriff walked into the room, carrying a box, setting it on the table.

Dean sat at the table.

Sheriff walked around the table to face Dean across from him. "So you want to give us your real name?"

"I told you, it's Nugent." Dean told him. "Ted Nugent."

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here." Sheriff told him.

"We talking, like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, 'squeal like a pig' trouble?" Dean asked.

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall." Sheriff told him. Dean looked away. "Along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect."

"That makes sense." Dean told him sarcastically. "Because when the first one went missing in '82, I was three."

"I know you've got partners." Sheriff told him. "One of them's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me, Dean." He tossed a brown leather-covered journal on the table. "This his?" Dean looked at the journal. Sheriff sat on the edge of the table, flipping through the journal. It was filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what was on the walls of John's motel room. "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out. I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy." Dean leaned forward for a closer look. "But I found this, too."

Sheriff opened the journal to a page that read:

 ** _Dean_**

 ** _Catty_**

 ** _35-111_**

It was circled, with nothing else on the page.

"Now, I'm guessing 'Catty' is the girl that's been riding with you boys." Sheriff told him. "You're staying right here till you tell me exactly what the hell this means."

Dean looked at the page for a moment, looking up.

...

 ** _Welch House - Outside_**

Sam and Catty stood on the porch of a house.

A man opened the door.

"Hi, uh, are you Joseph Welch?" Catty asked.

The man nodded. "Yeah."

...

 ** _Driveway_**

Sam, Joseph and Catty walked along the driveway.

Sam showed Joseph a picture of John, Mary, Young Sam, Young Dean, and Baby Catty.

Joseph pointed at John. "Yeah. He was older, but that's him. He came by three or four days ago, said he was a reporter."

"That's right." Sam told him. "We're all working on a story together."

"Well, I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on," Joseph told them. "The questions he asked me..."

"About your late wife, Constance." Sam told him.

"He asked me where she was buried." Joseph told them.

"And where is that, again?" Catty asked.

"What, I got to go through these twice?" Joseph asked.

"It's fact checking, if you don't mind." Sam told him.

"In a plot behind my old place over on Breckenridge." Joseph told them.

"Why did you move?" Sam asked.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died." Joseph told them.

Catty turned to face Joseph. "Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?"

"No way." Joseph answered. "Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?" Catty asked.

Joseph hesitated. "Definitely."

"Well, that should do it." Sam told him. "Thanks for your time."

Sam and Catty turned around, starting to walk away.

Catty stopped, hesitating, turning her head to watch Joseph walk toward his house. "Mr. Welch, you ever hear of a Woman in White?"

Joseph turned to them. "A what?"

Catty turned to face Joseph. "A Woman in White, or something of a Weeping Woman. It's a Ghost story. Well, t's more of a phenomenon, really." She walked toward Joseph. "They're Spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places in Hawaii and Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women, but all share the same story."

"I don't care much for nonsense." Joseph told her, turning around, walking away.

"You see, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them." Catty told him. Joseph slowed to a stop. "And these woman, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children." Joseph turned to face her. "Then, once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So, now, their Spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him, and that man is never seen again."

"You think..." Joseph trailed off. "You think that has something to do with Constance, you smartass?"

Catty shrugged. "You tell me."

"I mean, maybe-maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance never would have killed her own children." Joseph told them. "Now, you get the hell out of here, and you don't come back."

Joseph turned around, walking away, leaving.

Sam sighed. "Nice going, Catty. Don't sugarcoat it or anything."

Catty turned to face Sam, light-hearted attitude visible in her movements. "Had to be done." She started to walk past him, stopping, sighing. "Look, I don't like doing what I did to that guy, but I will to get the answers that we need if I have to." She forced a smile, patting him on the shoulder. "You should do the same, Sammy."

Catty walked past Sam, getting into the driver's seat of the Impala.

Sam sighed, following her.

...

 ** _Night - Sheriff's Office_**

Sheriff was still interrogating Dean over the page.

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you." Dean told him. "It's my sister's high school locker combo."

"We gonna do this all night long?" Sheriff asked.

A deputy walked in. "We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road."

Sheriff looked at Dean. "You have to go to the bathroom?"

"No," Dean answered.

"Good." Sheriff told him, handcuffing Dean to the table, walking out, leaving.

The deputy followed, leaving.

Dean saw a paper clip poking out of the journal, pulling it out, looking at it.

...

Moments later, the Sheriff and the Deputy were gearing up to leave.

Dean watched through the window in the door, ducking out of sight.

The deputy walked past the door.

Dean waited for the right time to sneak out.

...

 ** _Outside_**

Dean climbed down the fire escape, carrying John's Journal.

...

 ** _Diner_**

Catty was sitting at a table, getting something to eat. Her phone rang. She answered. "Hello?"

Dean was in a phone booth. "Fake 911 phone call, Catty? I don't know, that's pretty illegal."

Catty smiled. "You're welcome."

Sam was on other end of the three way call, driving in the Impala, smirking, rolling his eyes.

 _"Listen, we gotta talk."_ Dean told them.

"Tell me about it." Catty told him. "So, the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a Woman in White."

 _"And she's buried behind her old house."_ Sam added. _"So that should have been Dad's next stop."_

"Guys, would you shut up for a second?" Dean asked.

 _"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed_ the corpse yet." Sam told them.

 _"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you."_ Dean told them. "He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

 _"What?"_ Catty asked. "How do you know?"

"I've got his journal." Dean answered.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Catty told them.

"Yeah, well, he did this time." Dean told them.

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

 _"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap_ when he wants to let us know where he's going." Dean answered.

 _"Coordinates."_ Catty told them. "Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet." Dean told them.

"I don't understand." Catty told them. "I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

Sam looked up, slamming the brake, dropping the phone.

Constance appeared on the road in front of him.

The Impala drove right through her as Sam brought it to a halt.

 _"Sam?"_ Dean asked worriedly.

 _"Sam!"_ Catty told him.

Sam breathed heavily.

Constance appeared in the backseat. "Take me home."

Sam jumped, looking into the rear view mirror to look at Constance's reflection.

...

 ** _Centennial Highway_**

The Impala was still parked on the highway.

...

 ** _The Impala_**

Sam was in the driver's seat.

Constance was in the passenger seat. "Take me home."

"No." Sam told her.

Constance glared at Sam, using magic to lock the doors.

Sam struggled to reopen them.

The gas pedal pressed down. The car began to drive forward.

Sam tried to steer.

Constance was steering the car with her powers.

Sam continued to try to get the door open.

Constance flickered in and out of view.

...

 ** _Abandoned House - Outside_**

The Impala pulled up in front of Constance's house, stopping. The engine and the lights turned off.

...

 ** _The Impala_**

Sam was in the driver's seat.

Constance was in the passenger seat.

"Don't do this." Sam told her.

Constance flickered in and out of focus, her voice sad. "I can never go home."

Sam was starting to realize. "You're scared to go home."

Sam looked into the backseat.

Constance wasn't there.

Sam looked around.

Constance appeared in the passenger seat, climbing into his lap, pushing Sam back against the seat hard enough to make it recline.

Sam struggled against her.

"Hold me." Constance told him. "I'm so cold."

"You can't kill me." Sam told her. "I'm not unfaithful. I've never been."

"You will be." Constance told him. "Just hold me."

Constance kissed Sam.

Sam struggled, reaching for the keys.

Constance pulled away, her face flashing with something horrible behind the skin, disappearing.

Sam looked around for a moment. He yelled in pain, pulling his hoodie open. There were five new holes burned through the fabric into his skin, matching to her fingers.

Constance flickered in and out of focus in front of Sam, her hand reaching into his chest, gripping his heart.

A gunshot went off, shattering the window, startling Constance, making her stop.

They looked out of the window.

Catty stood outside with a shotgun, approaching, still firing at Constance, making her disappear.

Sam sat up, starting the car. "I'm taking you home."

Sam drove toward the house.

...

 ** _Outside_**

Dean ran up next to Catty. "Sam!"

The Impala crashed through the house, inside.

Dean and Catty ran toward the house.

...

 ** _Living Room_**

Catty ran inside. "Sam!"

Dean followed her inside.

"Here." Sam told them.

Catty walked toward the Impala, looking at Sam through the broken window. "You okay?"

"I think." Sam answered.

"Can you move?" Catty asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered. "Help me."

Catty helped Sam out of the car. "There you go."

Constance stood in front of them, looking at a picture of her and her children in front of her. She glared at Sam, Catty and Dean, dropping the frame, using magic to push a dresser into them, pinning them to the Impala.

Electricity crackled and popped, flickering.

Constance looked at the water falling off the stairs, looking upstairs to her children.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." The little girl told her.

Constance turned around.

The little kids stood in front of Constance, wrapping their arms around her, making her scream.

The whole house shook.

The Ghosts disintegrated, white and blue light surrounding them, fading out of existence.

Sam, Catty and Dean pushed the dresser away, walking toward the spot they had disappeared.

"So, this is where she drowned her kids." Dean told them.

"That's why she could never go home." Sam told them. "She was too scared to face them."

Catty looked at Sam. "You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy."

Catty patted Sam's chest, turning away.

Sam laughed, looking at Catty. "I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking, shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey, saved your ass." Catty replied.

 ** _(Song:) Highway to Hell - AC/DC (instrumental)_**

Dean leaned over the Impala, looking it over. "I'll tell you two another thing. If either of you screwed up my car, I'll kill both of you."

Sam and Catty exchanged a look.

Catty smiled.

...

 ** _On the Road_**

The Impala drove down the road.

...

 ** _The Impala_**

Dean was driving.

Catty was in the passenger seat.

Sam was in the backseat.

Catty was looking at the note in John's Journal to her and Dean, following the coordinates on a map. "Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackbottle Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming." Dean told them. "How far?"

"About 600 miles." Catty answered.

"If we shag ass, we can make it by morning." Dean told them.

 ** _(Song Ends)_**

Sam looked between them. "Guys, um..."

Catty nodded. "You're not going."

"The interview's in 10 hours." Sam told them. "I got to be there."

Catty nodded.

Dean didn't seem happy, but he agreed. "Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."

Catty looked away from Sam, turning off the flashlight.

...

 ** _Sam's Apartment - Outside_**

The Impala pulled up.

Sam got out of the backseat, looking at Catty and Dean through the passenger window. "You'll call me if you find him? I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right." Catty told him.

Sam tapped on the car twice, turning around, starting to walk away.

"Sam." Dean told him. Sam turned back. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

Sam smiled a small smile. "Yeah."

Catty waved bye to Sam, smiling a small smile.

The Impala drove away, leaving.

Sam watched them go, sighing.

...

 ** _Sam's Apartment_**

Sam let himself in.

Everything was dark and quiet.

Sam closed the door. "Jessica? You home?"

Sam noticed a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table next to a National Geographic with a note that read:

 ** _Missed you! Love you!_**

Sam picked one cookie, eating it.

...

 ** _On the Road - Impala_**

Dean was driving.

Catty was in the passenger seat. She sighed after a moment. "It's way too quiet in here."

Catty turned on the radio.

All that played was static.

Catty and Dean exchanged a confused look.

Catty turned the radio off.

Dean checked his watch to see that it wasn't moving. "My watch just froze."

Catty looked at her own. "Mine, too."

Catty and Dean exchanged a look, as if they thought something was wrong.

Dean took the wheel, making a U-turn to go back the way they came.

...

 ** _Sam's Apartment - Bedroom_**

Sam walked into the room, smiling.

The shower was audibly running.

Sam sat on the bed, closing his eyes, falling back onto the bed.

Blood dripped onto Sam's forehead. One drop. Two.

Sam flinched, opening his eyes, taking in what he saw, gasping in horror.

Jessica was pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him, bleeding from the belly.

Sam sat up, but looked like he couldn't move. "No!"

Jessica burst into flames. Fire spread across the ceiling.

...

 ** _Hallway_**

Dean kicked the front door open.

Catty ran in. "Sam!"

Catty and Dean followed the smell of fire and the sound of Sam's desperate voice. "Jessica!"

...

 ** _Bedroom_**

Sam raised one arm to shield his face. "Jessica!"

Catty and Dean ran in.

Catty looked at the burning ceiling, hardly able to see Jessica, looking lost in thought.

"Sam!" Dean told him. "Sam!"

Sam couldn't look away from Jessica. "No! No!" Dean grabbed Sam off the bed, pulling him out of the room. Sam struggled all the way. "Jess! Jess! No!"

Catty watched the flames, obviously thinking about how their mother died, turning around, running out, following her brothers, leaving.

Flames engulfed the apartment.

...

 ** _Outside_**

Firemen and ambulances were either putting out the fire, or making sure everyone was okay.

Dean was in the crowd, turning around, walking away.

Sam and Catty stood at the trunk of the Impala, looking at the arsenal.

Sam was set in desperate anger, loading a shotgun.

"Hey." Catty told him. "How you doing?"

Sam sighed, looking up. "I'm fine."

Sam looked down.

...

 ** _The Trunk_**

Sam and Catty looked into the trunk.

Dean joined them on the other side of Catty.

Sam tossed the shotgun into the arsenal. "We've got work to do."

Sam closed the arsenal and trunk with both arms, leaving us in darkness.


	3. Wendigo

**Blackwater Ridge**

 **Lost Creek, Colorado**

 **Day One**

 **Night - Woods**

Two tents were setting up near a fire rings.

Crickets chirp.

...

 **Tent 1**

Two young men were playing head-to-head handheld video games.

"Dude, you're cheating." Guy 1 told him.

"No, you just suck." Guy 2 told him.

Something growled outside.

...

 **Tent 2**

A third young man was recording a video message on his cell phone. "Hey, Haley. Hey, Ben. Day Six. We're still out near Blackwater Ridge." Some dark flicked behind the tent wall behind him, too fast to be identifiable as more than 'something dark'. The screen on the guy's phone, displaying the video as he recorded, caught it. "We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow."

Guy 3 stopped recording.

...

 **Tent 1**

Guy 1 closed his game system, tossing it aside.

Guy 2 looked at his system for a moment, turning to Guy 1.

Guy 1 stood, unzipping the tent.

"Hey, where you going?" Guy 2 asked. "My moment of victory."

"Nature calls." Guy 1 told him.

Guy 2 nodded sarcastically.

...

 **Outside**

Guy 1 walked outside, zipping up the tent behind him, standing against a tree to relieve himself.

The fire crackled.

Something snapped a stick.

Guy 1 looked toward the sound, seeing the trees rustling. He shook his head, returning his attention downward, looking up.

Something growled.

...

 **Tent 2**

Guy 3 was reading Joseph Campbell's 'The Hero with a Thousand Faces', hearing Guy 1 scream.

...

 **Tent 1**

Guy 2 sat up, rolling over. "Brad?"

...

 **Tent 2**

Guy 3 sat up. "Gary, what's going on?"

...

 **Outside**

Gary opened the tent, walking out, peering around. He saw something.

Something growled.

Gary looked up.

Something pulled Gary into the woods, kicking and screaming.

...

 **Tent 2**

Guy 3 turned out the lantern he had on. He followed the shadows and growling.

Silence fell.

Something slashed open Guy 3's tent.

Guy 3 screamed.

...

 **Palo Alto, California**

 **Day - Cemetery**

Birds were chirping.

Sam was wearing a suit and tie, carrying a bouquet or various flowers, waling through an otherwise deserted cemetery. He sighed, stopping next to a gravestone.

 **Jessica Lee Moore**

 **Beloved Daughter**

 **January 24th, 1984 - November 2nd, 2005**

There was a small picture of a smiling Jessica set into the stone above her name, a black-and-white picture of her leaning against the stone between a white teddy bear and a wooden box with a crucifix leaning on the picture, a small American flag next to the box, and three candles standing on the gravestone. One of them was Virgin de Guadalupe.

Sam looked between the grave and the flowers. "I, uh..." He chuckled without humor. "You always said roses were-were lame, so I brought you, uh..." He looked at the picture set into the gravestone, looking away, holding back tears. He stepped closer to the gravestone. "Jessica... Oh, God." He knelt to the ground to set the flowers down. "I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth."

Sam leaned the flowers in front of the crucifix.

An arm covered in dirt reached out of the ground, grabbing Sam by the wrist, scaring him.

...

 **Reality**

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - On the Road - The Impala**

 **(Song:) She Ain't Lonesome - Steve Fister**

Dean was driving the Impala.

Catty was in the passenger seat.

Sam was sleeping in the backseat, jolting himself awake.

Catty looked at Sam. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam told them.

"Another nightmare?" Catty asked.

Sam didn't answer, clearing his throat, facing the front of the car.

"Want to drive for a while?" Dean asked.

Sam chuckled. "In your whole life, you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to." Dean told him. "Never mind."

"Look, guys, you're worried about me." Sam told them. "I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

Catty didn't believe the lie. "Mm-hmm." She grabbed the map. "All right." She cleared her throat. "Where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." Dean answered.

Catty looked at the red X over the coordinates John left for them.

"You know what?" Sam asked. "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week." Catty told him. "We came up with nothing. If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica..."

"Got to find Dad first." Sam finished. "Yeah, I know, Catty."

"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after 17 years?" Dean asked. "It's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"It's weird, man." Catty told them. "These coordinates he left us, this Black Water Ridge..."

"What about it?" Sam asked.

"There's nothing there." Catty answered. "It's just woods." She put the map down. "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

Sam and Dean didn't have an answer, either.

...

 **On the Road**

The Impala drove past the National Forest sign:

 **Welcome to LOST CREEK, COLORADO National Forest**

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Ranger Station - Outside**

The Impala was parked next to a sign:

 **Ranger Station Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest**

...

 **Inside**

Sam looked at a map of Lost Creek, particularly the ridge in a forest. "So, Black Water Ridge is pretty remote." Dean and Catty were looking around the office. "It's cut off by these canyons here. Rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place..."

Catty looked at the bear in the picture in front of her. "Dudes, check out the size of this freaking bear."

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area," Sam told them. "It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

A ranger stood behind them, his voice making them look at him. "You guys aren't planning to go out near Black Water Ridge, by any chance?"

"Oh, no, sir." Sam told him. "We're environmental-study majors from UC Boulder. Just working on a paper."

Dean held up his fist. "Recycle, man."

"Bull." The ranger told them. He gestured to Catty. "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

Catty tilted her head. "Yes. Yes, I am, Ranger..." She looked at his tag. "Wilkinson." She gestured to Sam and Dean. "These are my brothers."

"Well, I will tell you exactly what I told her." Wilkinson told them. "Her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Black Water until the 24th. So, it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" Dean shook his head. "Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother is just fine."

"We will." Catty told him.

"Well, that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean asked.

"That is putting it mildly." Wilkinson told them.

"Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that back country permit." Catty told him. "You know, so she could see her brother's return date."

Wilkinson looked at Catty for a moment.

Catty smiled a sweet smile.

...

 **Outside**

Sam, Dean and Catty walked outside.

Dean looked at the permit in his hands, chuckling. "Yeah." He looked at his sister. "Just keep batting those eyelashes, Catty. You can get us whatever we need."

Catty smirked.

"Dean, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The coordinates point to Black Water Ridge." Sam told them. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

"I don't know," Dean told them. "Maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it."

Catty looked at Sam weirdly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well, since when are you all 'shoot first, ask questions later', anyway?" Catty asked.

"Since now." Sam answered, opening the passenger seat's door, getting inside.

Catty smirked. "Oh, really?"

Dean and Catty exchanged a miffed look, as if they were both thinking, We can work with that.

Catty tilted her head at Dean. "Can we please pose as something that even I can pass as?"

Dean smirked.

...

 **Collins House - Outside**

Sam, Dean and Catty stood on a porch outside the unknown house.

A girl opened the door.

"You must be Haley Collins." Dean told her. "I'm Dean. This is Sam and Catty. We're rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy."

Haley narrowed her eyes at Catty. "Let me see some ID."

Catty pulled out a fake ID. "Oh." She pressed it against the screen door to show Haley. "There you go."

Haley looked at the ID, opening the screen door. "Come on in."

"Thank you." Catty told her, putting her fake ID away.

Haley looked at the Impala behind them. "That yours?"

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"Nice car." Haley told him, walking inside.

Catty shrugged, following her inside.

Dean looked from Sam to Catty, mouthing. 'She's hot.'

Catty rolled her eyes.

...

 **Living Room**

Sam, Dean and Catty were looking around.

There was a teenage boy sitting at the table.

"So, if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked.

Haley walked in with a bowl. "He checks in every day by cell. He emails photos, stupid little videos. But we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." Catty told her.

Haley shook her head. "He's got a satellite phone, too."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Catty asked.

"He wouldn't do that." The boy told them.

"Our parents our gone." Haley told them. "It's just my two brothers and me." Catty looked down. "We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

Catty looked at Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean didn't show a reaction.

Catty looked at Haley and the boy. "Can I see the pictures he sent you?"

"Yeah." The boy answered, turning toward a laptop, sitting down, bringing up a picture of Guy 3 from the beginning. "That's Tommy." He clicked to the next slide. "And this is his last message."

A video of Tommy played, the same video he had been recording at the beginning. "Hey, Haley. Hey, Ben. Day Six. We're still out near Black Water Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow."

The video stopped.

Catty had seen the fast black shadow passing by the tent behind Tommy.

Dean looked at Haley. "We'll find your brother." The boy looked at Catty. Catty noticed the look. "We're heading out to Black Water Ridge first thing."

Haley started to walk away. "Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel." Sam told her.

Catty looked at the boy. "Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?"

The boy looked as if he was debating.

Catty smiled.

Sam and Dean exchanged a knowing look, smirking.

The boy sighed, nodding. "Sure."

...

 **Night - Restaurant**

 **(Song:) Down South Jukin - Lynyrd Skynyrd**

Sam, Dean and Catty sat at a bar.

Catty was on her laptop.

"So, Black Water Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic." Sam told them. "Local, campers, mostly. But, still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there." He opened a file. "They were never found."

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered. "In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year." Dean took the newspaper: **Grizzly Bear Attacks. Up to eight hikers vanish in Lost Creek area. Hikers disappearance baffle authorities.** "Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again, in 1959, and again, before that, in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork."

Catty continued to type. "Okay, watch this. Here's the clincher." She showed them the screen. "I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out."

"Yeah, Cat, we know that you'd think he'd be hot." Dean told her. "Though, I thought you'd go for the younger brother, Ben. He seemed to have his eyes all over you."

Catty rolled her eyes. "The video, not the guy."

Catty pressed play.

The shadow passed behind Tommy.

"Do it again." Dean told her.

Catty played it again, clicking three times. One to get the shadow into view, twice to get the shadow in the middle of the screen, three times for the shadow to disappear. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean hit Sam's shoulder. "I told you something weird was going on."

Catty closed her laptop. "Yeah."

"I got one more thing." Sam told them. "In '59, one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid, barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Shaw House**

An elderly man presumed to be Mr. Shaw led Sam, Dean and Catty into his home. "Look, Rangers, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid." Dean closed the door. "My parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly?" Sam asked. "That's what attacked them?"

Shaw hesitated, nodding, turning to face them.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks, too?" Dean asked.

Shaw didn't answer.

"What about all the people that went missing this year?" Catty asked. "Same thing? If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

"I seriously doubt that." Shaw told them. "Anyways, I don't see the difference it would make." He sat down. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

Catty walked closer. "Mr. Shaw..." She sat down across from him, looking at him sympathetically. "What did you see?"

Shaw sighed. "Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar... like no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" Catty asked. Shaw nodded. "Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin." Shaw told them. "I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Sam asked.

"Dragged them off into the night," Shaw told them. "Why it left me alive, I've been asking myself that ever since. It did leave me this, though." He pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal scars like slash marks. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a Demon."

...

 **Apartment Building Hallway**

Sam, Dean and Catty walked toward the exit.

"Spirits and Demons don't have to unlock doors." Dean told them. "If they want inside, they just go through the walls."

"So, it's probably something else." Sam told them. "Something corporeal."

"'Corporeal'?" Catty repeated in amusement. "Excuse me, Professor. Didn't know class was still in session."

"Shut up, Catty." Sam told her. "So, what do you think?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves.." Dean trailed off. "It could be a Skinwalker. Maybe a Black Dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature. And it's corporeal, which means we can kill it."

...

 **Outside - Parking Lot**

They walked outside, standing next to the Impala.

Dean opened the trunk, opening the arsenal, using the shotgun to prop it up.

Catty put a bag inside, grabbing a gun, putting it inside.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." Sam told them.

"What are we gonna tell her?" Dean asked. Catty put a knife into her bag. "She can't go into the woods because of a big, scary monster?"

Dean grabbed another gun.

"Yeah." Sam told them.

"Her brother's missing, Sam." Catty told him. "She's not just gonna sit this out."

Dean zipped his bag, backing away. "No, we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend."

"So finding Dad's not enough?" Sam asked. Catty stood straight, zipping her bag, backing away. Sam stood straight, closing the arsenal and the trunk. "Now we got to babysit, too?" Catty raised her eyebrows. Sam noticed her expression. "What?"

Catty shook her head. "Nothing."

Catty tossed the bag into Sam's chest, walking toward the passenger seat.

Sam and Dean watched her, looking at each other.

...

 **Day Three**

 **Morning - Forest**

Haley and her younger, teenage brother that Dean had called Ben when teasing Catty in the diner were talking with the wilderness guide, all carrying full backpacks.

The guide checked a shotgun, talking to Haley alone, looking toward Ben. "I'll tell you again. I don't thin Ben should come."

"Roy-" Haley started.

"Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe." Roy told her. "I think Ben's safest at home."

The Impala pulled up.

Roy, Haley and Ben watched.

Haley shook her head.

Sam, Dean and Catty got out of the car.

Sam and Dean pulled out their bags from the car.

Catty walked toward the others. "You guys got room for three more?"

"Wait." Haley told her. "You want to come with us?"

Sam and Dean walked closer with their bags.

"Who are these guys?" Roy asked.

"Apparently, this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Haley told him.

"You're Rangers?" Roy asked skeptically.

"That's right." Dean told them.

Haley looked at Dean's clothes. "And you're hiking out here in biker boots and jeans?"

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean told her, walking forward.

Catty smirked, following Dean.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Roy asked. "It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt."

Catty looked from Sam and Dean to Roy. "Believe me, we know how dangerous it can be. We just want to help them find their brother. That's all."

Sam followed Dean and Catty.

...

 **Underground Mine**

A mine shaft was letting in light.

Tommy and Gary were hanging by their wrists from the ceiling.

There were assorted corpses with them.

They heard growling.

Gary saw a tall, skinny shape, starting to yell in fear.

Tommy did his best to turn away, closing his eyes tightly.

Gary screamed.

...

 **Woods**

Roy led the group through the woods.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean told him.

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy told them.

"Uh-huh." Dean told him. "What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck." Roy answered. "Sometimes bear."

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked, walking ahead of him. Roy grabbed Dean by the back of his shirt to stop him. "What are you doing, Roy?"

Roy took a stick, hitting it on the round where Dean almost stepped on, setting off a steel-jawed animal trap. "You should watched where you're stepping... Ranger."

Roy walked forward.

Dean chuckled nervously. "It's a bear trap."

They all started to walk again.

Ben walked next to Catty. "You didn't have any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not Rangers, so who the hell are you?"

Haley walked past them.

Catty nodded to Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean followed Roy and Haley out of ear and eye shot.

Catty looked at Ben. "Sam, Dean and I are siblings, and we're looking for our father. He might be here. We don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat."

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" Ben asked.

Catty shrugged. "I'm telling you now. So, we okay?"

Ben took a moment, nodding. "Yeah, okay."

"And what do you mean, I didn't pack provisions?" Catty asked, taking out a bag of MMs, turning around, walking away.

Ben chuckled barely, rolling his eyes, following.

Hours seemed to pass as the group continued through the woods.

Roy stopped in front of them. "This is it. Black Water Ridge."

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked.

Roy pulled out his phone to check. "35 minus 111."

Dean and Catty exchanged a look, knowing they were right where John wanted them to be, walking toward Sam, standing on either side of him.

"You hear that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered. "Not even crickets."

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy told them.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Catty told him.

Roy chuckled. "That's sweet. Don't worry about me, sweetheart."

Roy walked away.

Catty rolled her eyes, looking away.

Ben and Haley walked toward Dean, Sam and Catty.

"All right, everybody stays together." Dean told them. "Let's go."

They continued hiking.

"Haley!" Roy called. "Over here!"

They all ran toward the direction his voice came from.

...

 **Tommy, Gary and Brad's Campsite**

The campsite was completely torn apart, blood on the tents.

Roy was standing nearby.

The rest of the group ran closer, stopping in shock, taking it all in.

"Oh, my God." Haley said.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy told them.

All of them continued to look around.

"Tommy?" Haley called, pulling off her bag, walking forward. "Tommy!"

Sam walked toward Haley. "Shh! Shh!"

Haley ignored him. "Tommy!"

"Shh!" Sam told her.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Something might still be out there." Sam answered.

"Sam." Dean called. "Catty."

...

 **Woods**

Dean was kneeling to the ground, looking at a pair of tracks.

Sam and Catty walked closer, kneeling next to him, looking at the trail.

"Their bodies were dragged from the campsite." Dean told them. "But here, the tracks just vanish. It's weird." They stood. "I'll tell you what. It's no Skinwalker or Black Dog."

Dean, Sam and Catty walked toward the campsite.

...

 **Campsite**

Haley had a broken cell phone in her hand, sniffling.

Dean knelt next to Haley. "Hey, he could still be alive."

A man screamed from the distance, making them all turn toward it. "Help! Please! Somebody help me!"

...

 **Woods**

The group ran toward the man's screams. Roy was carrying a gun.

"Help!" The unseen man's voice told them.

They stopped when they saw no one.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Ben asked.

Catty thought for a moment, realizing. "Everybody back to camp."

They started to run back to the campsite.

...

 **Campsite**

They got back to the camp.

All of their stuff was gone.

"Our packs!" Haley told them in complaint.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy told them.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked.

"It's smart." Catty told them. "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someone." Roy told her. "Some nut job out there just stole all our gear."

Catty ignored him, looking at Sam and Dean. "I need to speak with you two. In private."

...

 **Woods**

Catty led Sam and Dean away from camp, turning to face Dean. "Okay, let me see Dad's journal." Dean took out John's Journal from his jacket pocket, handing it to Catty. Catty opened it, going through it. "All right." She turned the page toward them. "Check that out."

Dean tilted his head. "Oh, come on. Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west."

"Think about it, Dean." Catty told him. "The claws, the way it can mimic a Human voice."

"Great." Dean told them sarcastically.

Sam held up a gun. "Well, then this is useless." Catty pushed John's Journal to Dean's chest, starting to walk away. Sam followed her. "We got to get these people to safety."

Dean followed them.

...

 **Campsite**

Sam, Catty and Dean walked into the camp.

Catty looked at Haley, Ben and Roy. "All right, listen up. It's time to go. Things have gotten more complicated."

"What?" Haley asked.

"Honey, don't worry." Roy told her. "Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Catty told him. "If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it royally pissed off. We have to leave. Now."

"One, you're talking nonsense." Roy told her. "Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders."

"Relax." Dean told him.

"We never should have let you come out in the first place, all right?" Catty asked. "We're trying to protect you."

"You protect me?" Roy asked, walking closer to Catty, standing within inches of her. Catty was getting increasingly annoyed, but remaining calm. "I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

Catty looked at Roy in amused annoyance. "Oh, yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you. And it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive. Unless we get your ass out of here. Back off."

Roy laughed, raising a hand to touch Catty's cheek. "You know you're crazy, right?"

"Roy!" Ben told him.

Sam pushed Roy back. "Yeah? You ever hunt-"

Dean pulled Sam away back next to Catty, looking at Roy. "Chill out."

Haley walked closer. "Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look, Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."

"It's getting late." Dean told them. "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it. Not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

Sam walked past Haley.

Haley turned to face Sam. "How?"

...

 **Night - Campsite**

Ben and Haley were making a fire.

Dean made symbols into the soil, standing, walking toward the others.

"One more time." Haley told him. "That's..."

"Anasazi symbols." Dean answered, sitting down. "It's for protection. The Wendigo can't cross over them." Roy laughed. "Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean stood, walking toward Sam and Catty, sitting down, looking at Sam. "You want to tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Dean..." Sam trailed off.

"No, you're not fine." Dean told him. "Yeah, I get that you were just defending Catty, but I think she could have done that just fine on her own. You're like a powder keg. It's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

"Dad's not here." Sam told them. "I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Catty agreed. "To tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

"Then let's get these people back to town, and let hit the road." Sam told them. "Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?"

Dean stood, turning to face them, kneeling next to them, holding out John's Journal. "This is why. This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things... The family business."

"That makes no sense." Catty told them. "Why-why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I don't know." Dean told them. "But the way I see it, Dad's given us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

"Dean..." Sam trailed off. "Catty... No. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only things I can think about."

"Okay." Catty told him. "All right. Sam, we'll find them. Because whatever it was that killed Jessica, it killed Mom. I want to find them as much as you do."

"Listen to me, both of you." Dean told them. "You've got to prepare yourselves. I mean, this search could take a while. And all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You got to have patience, guys."

Sam shook his head. "How do you do it?" He chuckled without humor. "How does Dad do it?"

"Well, for one, them." Dean answered, looking toward Ben, Haley and Roy. "I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. It makes things a little more bearable. And I'll tell you what else helps... Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can."

Catty smiled a small smile, chuckling.

"Help me!" A man called. Sam, Catty and Dean stood, walking toward the others. Sam shone a flash light around. Dean cocked a gun. Catty picked up one. "Help!"

"It's trying to draw us out." Catty told them. "Just stay cool. Stay put."

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked tauntingly.

"Help!" A man called. "Help me!"

The yells turned into growls.

Roy raised his shotgun. "Okay, that's no grizzly."

Ben took Haley's hand.

"It's okay." Haley told him. Ben and Haley sat down. "We'll be all right. I promise."

The Wendigo rushed around them, growling.

Haley screamed.

"It's here." Roy told them. Bushes crashed. The Wendigo rushed around them. Roy shot at it multiple times. "I hit it!"

Roy ran out of the circle.

"Roy, no!" Dean told him. "Roy!" He looked at Ben and Haley. "Don't move!"

Sam, Dean and Catty followed Roy.

...

 **Woods**

Roy slowed to a stop in the middle of the woods. "It's over here! It's in the tree!"

The Wendigo reached down from the tree, snapping Roy's neck, pulling his body up into the tree.

Sam, Dean and Catty ran closer.

"Roy?" Catty called. She shone her flashlight over the empty woods. "Roy!"

...

 **Day Four**

 **Morning - Campsite**

Sam, Dean and Catty sat with Haley and Ben.

Sam sat alone, holding John's journal.

Catty and Ben sat together.

"I don't..." Ben trailed off. "I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real."

"I wish I could tell you different." Catty told him.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" Ben asked.

Catty shook her head. "We don't. But we're safe for now."

"How do you know about this stuff?" Ben asked.

Catty hesitated, thinking about a good answer. "It kind of runs in the family."

Dean and Haley stood.

Sam walked toward them. "Hey. So, we've got half a chance in the daylight." Catty and Ben stood. "And I, for one... want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

Dean and Catty smirked.

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean told them.

Sam held up John's journal. "Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means 'Evil that devours'."

"They're hundreds of years old." Catty told them. "Each one was a man, sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter."

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked.

"Well, it's always the same." Catty told them. "During some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help, becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner party." Ben told them.

"That's right." Dean told him. "Cultures all over the world believe that eating Human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality."

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less-than-Human thing." Sam told them, walking around them to stand next to Dean and Catty. "You're always hungry."

"So, if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked.

Catty looked from Sam and Dean to Haley and Ben. "You're not gonna like it."

"Tell me." Haley told them.

"More than anything, a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food." Dean told them. "It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake, it keeps its victims alive. It stores them so it can feed whenever it wants." Haley looked at Ben nervously. Ben looked away. "If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. And we gotta track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?" Haley asked.

"Well, guns are useless." Catty told them. "So are knives. Basically..." She held up a bottle of alcohol, a rag and a lighter. "You gotta torch the bitch."

...

 **Woods**

Sam, Dean, Catty, Haley, and Ben walked out of the campsite into the woods. Catty led the way, Molotov cocktail in hand. They were tracking claw marks in the trees to try and find the Wendigo.

"Dean, Catty." Sam told them.

Dean and Catty walked closer to Sam.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

They followed his gaze to a blood spot clawed into the tree above them, and the surrounding trees all around them.

"You know, I was thinking that those claw prints, so clear and distinct..." Sam trailed off, chuckling without humor. "They were almost too easy to follow."

The Wendigo growled, unseen, rushing around them.

Blood dripped onto Haley's shoulder.

Haley looked up, screaming, ducking out of the way.

Roy's mutilated body fell to the ground.

Catty helped Haley stand. "You okay? You got it?"

Dean knelt next to Roy's body, looking up. "His neck's broken. Run, run!" They heard the Wendigo growling, unseen. "Go, go, go, go, go!"

They all ran back toward the campsite, Catty and Haley leading the way.

Ben fell to the ground.

Sam turned back for Ben, helping him stand. "Come on. I got you. I got you."

Sam, Dean and Ben ran after Catty and Haley.

"Haley!" Ben called.

Haley and Catty were some distance in front of the boys, seeing something in front of them.

The Wendigo stared down on the girls, growling viciously.

Haley screamed.

By the time the boys caught up, the Wendigo had already taken the girls.

"Haley?" Ben asked.

Dean picked up Catty's Molotov cocktail, the bottle broken. "Catty!"

...

 **Woods**

Sam, Dean and Ben walked along.

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked.

"Honestly?" Dean asked. "I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off."

Ben found a trail of Catty's MMs, picking one up. "They went this way."

Sam and Dean walked closer.

Ben handed the MM to Sam.

Sam chuckled. "It's better than breadcrumbs."

"Dear old Cat." Dean told them.

Sam tossed the MM away.

Sam, Ben and Dean followed the trail of MMs, coming to a mine entrance marked with a sign:

 **Warning! Danger! Do not enter!**

 **Extremely toxic material**

Dean looked at Sam and Ben, shrugging, walking inside.

Sam and Ben followed.

Above the entrance was a larger sign:

 **KEEP OUT**

 **NO ADMITTANCE**

...

 **Mine**

Sam shone the flashlight ahead of them.

They heard growling.

Sam turned off the flashlight.

Dean pulled Sam and Ben against the wall.

The Wendigo walked toward them.

Dean covered Ben's mouth to keep him from making a sound.

The Wendigo took a different tunnel at the crossing.

Ben, Dean and Sam walked out of hiding.

The floorboards creaked underneath their feet, falling through.

...

 **Underground Mine**

Sam, Dean and Ben fell to the floor, landing in a pile of bones.

There was another pile of skulls nearby.

Ben saw them, jumping back.

Sam put his hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay."

Sam, Ben and Dean looked up.

Haley and Catty were hanging from the ceiling by their wrists, both in really bad state of bloody, beaten and weak with slash marks and dirty.

Dean stood, walking closer. "Catty."

Sam and Ben stood, walking closer.

Ben stood in front of Haley. "Wake up. Wake up."

Sam shook Catty to wake her up. "Catty. Hey, you okay?"

Catty groaned in pain. "Yeah."

"Haley..." Ben trailed off. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

Sam used a knife to cut the restraints around Catty's wrists.

Catty nearly fell to the floor.

Dean caught Catty in his arms. "Gotcha. All right."

Haley coughed.

Sam turned to cut the restraints around Haley's wrists.

Haley nearly fell to the floor.

Ben caught Haley in his arms.

Dean leaned Catty against a rock nearby. "You sure you're all right?"

Catty groaned, looking around. "Yeah, yeah. Where is it?"

"It's gone for now." Dean answered.

Haley and Ben walked toward Tommy, hanging from the ceiling by his wrists.

Sam walked toward them.

Haley cried. "Tommy. Tommy." Tommy looked up, gasping to consciousness. Haley gasped, holding him in relief, looking at Sam. "Cut him down."

Sam used his knife to cut the restraints around Tommy's wrists.

Haley and Ben caught Tommy in their arms, helping him sit down.

Tommy looked at his sister. "Haley."

"Hey," Haley told him in a whisper.

Tommy looked at his brother. "Ben."

"It's okay." Haley told him. "We're gonna get you home."

Catty picked up a gun from the bag next to her. "Check it out. Flare guns."

"Those will work." Dean told them, chuckling, taking another flare gun out of the bag. Catty pushed herself up, nearly falling. Dean stood, helping her stand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa."

Catty stood on her own, lightly pushing Dean away. "I got it."

Dean sighed, smirking at her stubborn determination. "Yeah, you do."

Sam chuckled.

Haley and Ben each had an arm of Tommy's over their shoulders, helping him walk toward the exit.

Sam, Dean and Catty followed.

The Wendigo growled, unseen.

Sam aimed his gun.

"Looks like someone's home for super." Catty told them.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley told them.

Dean looked from Sam to Catty. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sam answered.

Dean looked at Haley, Tommy and Ben. "All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here."

Haley looked from Dean to Catty. "What are you guys gonna do?"

Catty and Dean didn't answer, walking away, walking into two different tunnels.

They were trying to lure the Wendigo to them, and then attack him with the flare guns from either side, giving the others a chance to escape.

Sam waited until they were a safe distance away. "All right, come on! Hurry!"

The Collinses followed Sam down the tunnel.

...

 **Tunnel 1**

Catty walked down the tunnel, yelling so the Wendigo would hear her. "It's chow time, you freaking bitch! Yeah, that's right! Bring it on, baby! I taste good!"

...

 **Tunnel 2**

Dean walked down the tunnel, yelling so the Wendigo would hear him. "Hey, you want some white meat, bitch? I'm right here!"

...

 **Tunnel 3**

Sam, Haley, Ben and Tommy walked down the tunnel toward the exit.

They heard growling.

Sam turned to point the gun at toward the sound, lowering the gun, turning to look at Haley and Ben, talking about Tommy. "Get him out of here."

"Sam, no." Haley told him.

"Go!" Sam told them. "Go! Go!"

"Come on, Haley!" Ben told her.

Haley and Ben helped Tommy along the mine tunnel.

Sam held his flare gun ready to shoot, looking down the tunnel. "Come on. Come on."

The Wendigo growled.

Sam turned to see the Wendigo standing right behind him, trying to shoot him, missing. He only had one shot, running after the Collinses.

"Sam!" Haley told him.

Sam caught up to them. "Come on. Hurry, hurry, hurry." They ran to the end of the tunnel. The Wendigo was right behind them. "Get behind me."

Sam stood in front of all three Collinses, putting him between them and the Wendigo.

The Wendigo approached them, taking its time, roaring.

Dean ran in front of them, holding his flare.

Catty stood behind the Wendigo. "Hey!"

The Wendigo turned to face Catty.

Catty shot her flare into the Wendigo's chest.

Dean shot his flare into the Wendigo's back.

The Wendigo burned alive from the inside, dying, the flamed still being burned as it fell to the ground, dead.

Catty lowered her flare, sighing, walking slowly toward the others, standing next to Dean.

Dean turned to face the others. "Not bad, huh?"

Sam smiled.

Catty tilted her head, shrugging.

...

 **Ranger Station - Outside**

An ambulance loaded Tommy up into the truck.

Two police officers interviewed Catty and Ben.

Catty was already patched up.

"That's when it circled the campsite." Ben told them. "I mean, this grizzly must have weighed 800, 900 pounds."

Ben looked at Catty.

Catty nodded in slight approval, acting as if she was agreeing with him for the cops.

Ben smiled a small smile.

"All right, we'll go after it first thing." the officer told them.

The officers walked away, leaving.

Ben turned to face Catty. "So, I think I owe you a thank you. Not everyday a girl risks her life to save yours."

Catty shrugged, shaking her head. "Nah. You don't owe me anything. But a thank you would be nice." They chuckled. Ben leaned forward to kiss her. Catty seemed slightly surprised, not knowing how to react to that for a moment. Ben pulled away. "You're welcome."

An EMT walked up to Ben. "You riding with your brother?"

"Yeah." Ben answered.

The EMT walked away.

Haley walked closer, also patched up, looking at Ben. "Let's go."

Ben nodded.

Haley walked toward the truck.

Ben looked at Catty. "I hope you find your father." Catty nodded. "Thanks, Catty."

Ben walked away toward the trunk, getting in with Haley and Tommy.

Catty leaned tiredly against the Impala.

Sam and Dean walked closer.

"Man, I hate camping." Catty told them.

"Me, too." Sam told them.

Dean nodded.

The siren wailed.

The EMTs drove away with the Collinses.

"Sam, Catty, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I know."

"Ditto." Catty told them.

Sam looked at Dean. "But in the meantime... I'm driving."

Dean took out his keys, tossing them to Sam.

Sam caught them, standing.

 **(Song:) Fly by the Night - Rush**

Sam walked toward the driver's seat.

Dean walked toward the passenger seat.

Catty walked toward the driver's side backseat.

They got into the car, closing the doors.

Catty laid down in the back seat tiredly, most likely to fall asleep after the long last couple of days they had had.

Sam started the car, driving them away from the Ranger Station.

...

 **Day Five**

 **Morning - On the Road**

The Impala came driving down the road, still having a very long way to go.


	4. Dead in the Water

**Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin**

 **Day One**

 **Morning - Carlton House - Kitchen**

A young man was sitting on the kitchen counter, eating cereal.

An elder man sat at the table, reading the newspaper.

A blonde young woman walked into the room, kissing the elder man on the cheek. "Morning, Daddy."

"Morning, sweetheart." Her father told her.

The woman walked toward the refrigerator, opening it.

"All these workouts, Sophie, I don't know." The young man told her. "Guys don't like buff girls."

"Yeah, well, girls don't like guys who still live at home." Sophie replied.

The young man drank the milk from his cereal bowl, sliding off the counter, laughing sarcastically. "Ha ha ha."

"Ha ha." Sophie replied, pulling out a water bottle, closing the fridge, walking toward the back door to leave.

"Be careful." The father told her.

Sophie walked out. "I will."

Sophie closed the door behind her.

...

 **Outside - Lake**

Sophie stood on the dock, looking at the lake.

The young man from inside, presumably her brother, watched from a distance.

Sophie dove into the water, swimming for a few long moments, coming up for air, looking around.

No one was there.

Sophie continued to swim underwater, coming up, looking around as if she felt someone was watching her.

No one was above water.

A figure underneath the water approached her, pulling Sophie under, making her disappear completely.

A few bubbles broke through the surface.

Then there was nothing.

...

 **Diner - Outside**

A truck drove past a neon sign, behind a building that said:

 **The Lynnwood Inn**

The Impala was parked in front.

...

 **Inside**

 **(Song:) What a Way to God - Jesse Tumbow (Black Toast Music)**

Catty was sitting a the counter, going through the newspaper, finding a new lead for a new job. She saw the obituary for Sophie's drowning.

 **Carlton, Sophie - The Carlton family is sad to announce the death of their beloved daughter in a tragic swimming accident.**

Catty read further on, circling Sophie's picture.

Dean was standing at the other end of the counter, talking to a blonde waitress.

The waitress' name tag said her name was Wendy. "Can I get you anything else?"

Dean smiled.

Sam walked closer, looking at Wendy. "Just the check, please."

"Okay." Wendy told them, walking away.

Dean hung his head in disappointed frustration, looking at Sam.

Sam walked toward Catty, sitting down on one side of her, at the end of the counter.

Dean followed, sitting on the other side of Catty, looking around her to look at Sam. "You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." He pointed in the direction Wendy had walked away. "That's fun."

Sam didn't answer, looking around Catty to look at Dean.

Catty looked up, showing them the newspaper. "Here, take a look at this. I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week, Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water. Nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found, either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"Funeral?" Dean repeated.

"Yeah." Catty answered. "It's weird. They buried an empty coffin for closure or whatever."

"Closure?" Sam repeated. "What closure? People don't just disappear, Catty. Other people just stop looking for them."

"Something you want to say?" Dean asked.

"The trail for Dad." Sam told them. "It's getting colder every day."

"Exactly," Dean told him. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know." Sam told them. "Something. Anything."

"You know what?" Dean asked. "I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think we want to find Dad as much as you do?"

"Come on, guys, don't start this." Catty told them.

Sam ignored her. "Yeah, I know you do. It's just—"

"Hello." Catty told them.

Dean ignored her. "We're the ones that've been with him every single day for the past two years." Catty sighed an annoyed sigh, taking two glasses of water from the counter. "While you've been off to college going to pep rallies."

Dean and Sam started speaking at the same time with different words that it was hard to tell the difference.

Catty splashed Dean and Sam in the face with water, making them stop fighting.

Dean and Sam looked startled, yet not surprised that Catty would do something like that, almost as if she had done it before.

Catty placed the glasses down, looking between Dean and Sam. "We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there, okay?"

Wendy walked past them.

Dean tilted his head to watch her go, using a napkin to wipe the water away.

Sam sighed, rubbing the water off his face. "All right. Lake Manitoc. How far?"

...

 **Lake Manitoc**

 **(Song:) Round and Round - Ratt**

 **Road**

The Impala passed by a clothesline with white sheets.

...

 **Bridge**

The Impala crossed a bridge, passing someone fishing off to the side.

...

 **Road**

The Impala drove past a sign:

 **Welcome to Lake Manitoc, WI.**

...

 **Carlton House - Outside**

The Impala pulled up in front of the Carlton house, the engine turning off.

...

 **Porch**

Sam knocked on the door.

Sophie's brother answered the door.

"Will Carlton?" Catty asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Will answered.

"I'm Agent Fisher." Catty told him. She nodded to Dean. "This is Agent Ford." She nodded to Sam. "And this is Agent Hamill. We're with the US Wildlife Service."

Catty showed her fake badge.

...

 **Outback**

Will led them to the backyard several yards away from the lake, turning to face them. "She was about 100 yards out. That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Will answered. "She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She's as safe out there as in her own bathtub."

"So, no splashing, no signs of distress?" Sam asked.

"No." Will answered. "That's what I'm telling you."

"Did you see any shadows in the water?" Sam asked. "Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?"

"No." Will answered. "Again, she was really far out there."

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Catty asked.

"No, never." Will answered. "Why? What do you think's out there?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Catty told him.

Dean walked away.

Sam looked at Will. "What about your father? Can we talk to him?" Will looked over his shoulder to look at the man sitting on a bench on the dock over the lake. He looked at Sam and Catty. "Look, if you don't mind. I mean, he didn't see anything, and he's kind of been through a lot."

Catty nodded. "We understand."

Sam and Catty turned around, walking toward the car.

...

 **Police Station - Main Room**

The local sheriff was standing behind the desk, walking toward the gate. "Now, I'm sorry, but why does that Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?"

Sheriff opened the gate to let Sam, Dean and Catty through.

"You sure it's accidental?" Catty asked. "Will Carlton saw something grab his sister."

Sheriff looked at Catty cautiously. "Seem a little young to be part of the Wildlife Service."

"Oh, no, I'm not, completely, yet." Catty told him.

Sheriff nodded in understanding. "Field training."

"Yep." Catty told him.

"Here, sit, please." Sheriff told them. Dean, Sam and Catty sat on one side of the desk, looking slightly relieved. Sheriff stood on the other. Dean looked at the name plague to see the Sheriff's name was Jake Devins. "There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."

Dean, Sam and Catty exchanged a slightly amused, knowing look, smirking.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, right."

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks," Jake told them. "Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"That's weird, though." Catty told him. "That's the third missing body this year."

"I know." Jake told them. "These are people from my town. These are people I care about."

Catty nodded. "I know."

"Anyway..." Jake trailed off, sighing, sitting back. "And this, it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well, the dam, of course." Jake answered.

Sam nodded.

"Of course." Dean told them. "The dam." He looked from Sam and Catty to Jake. "It's, uh... It sprung a leak."

"It's falling apart, and the Feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway." Jake told them. "In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."

Catty nodded. "Exactly."

A woman walked inside. "Sorry. Am I interrupting?" They stood, turning to face her. "I can come back later."

"This is my daughter." Jake told them.

Dean walked forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand. "I'm Dean."

"Andrea Barr." The woman told them. "Hi."

"Hi." Dean told her.

"They're from the Wildlife Service about the lake." Jake told her.

Andrea nodded. "Oh."

A little boy walked in, standing next to Andrea.

"Oh, hey, there." Catty told him. "What's your name?"

The little boy turned around, walking out of the room.

Andrea followed him.

"His name is Lucas." Jake told them.

Catty looked at Jake. "Is he okay?"

"My grandson's been through a lot." Jake told them. "We all have." He walked toward the door. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

"Thanks." Sam told him, leading the way toward of the door. Dean and Catty started to follow. Sam stopped, turning to Jake. "You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?"

"Lakefront Motel." Andrea answered. "Go around the corner, it's two blocks up."

"Two..." Dean trailed off. "Would you mind showing us?"

Andrea chuckled. "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble." Dean told her.

"I'm headed that way, anyway." Andrea told them. She turned to Jake. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at 3:00." She turned to Lucas. "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?"

Lucas didn't answer.

Andrea led the way toward the door.

Sam looked at Jake. "Thanks, again."

...

 **Street**

Andrea led the way down the sidewalk.

Sam, Dean and Catty followed her.

"So, cute kid." Dean told her.

"Thanks." Andrea told him, leading the way across the street.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean asked.

Sam and Catty exchanged an amused, knowing look.

Andrea stopped in front of the motel. "There it is. Like I said, two blocks."

"Thanks." Sam told her.

Andrea looked at Dean. "Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." She started to walk away. Dean watched her go, speechless. Catty laughed in surprise. Andrea looked back. "Enjoy your stay."

Andrea walked away, leaving.

Catty nodded. "I like her."

Sam looked at Dean. "'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids."

"I love kids." Dean told them.

"Name three children that you even know." Sam told him.

Dean opened his mouth as if to answer, but no sound came out.

Sam waved him off dismissively, walking toward the motel.

Dean scratched his head awkwardly. "I'm thinking."

Catty smiled, walking toward the motel.

Dean followed them.

...

 **Motel Room**

Dean was preparing weapons.

Catty was in her side of the joined room, putting her bag on the bed.

Sam sat at the laptop, having a browser window open to the Lake Manitoc Tribune.

 **Drowning Taints Ice Fishing Festival.**

Sam clicked on another browser, again with the Tribune.

 **12-year-old Girl Drowns in Lake.**

 **Second drowning in 6 months at Lake Manitoc**

"So, there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam told them.

"And before that?" Catty asked.

"Uh, yeah." Sam answered. "Six more, spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered, either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

"So we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asked.

"This whole lake monster theory, it just bugs me." Sam told them.

Catty walked into their side of the room, toward Sam. "Why?"

Catty looked over Sam's shoulder to look at the screen cluttered with online news articles.

"Loch Ness, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." Sam told them. "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."

Dean smirked, chuckling. "Loch Ness." He looked at Catty and Sam sarcastically. "Hey, maybe our dear old friend Ness has heard about what her evil twin is doing."

Catty and Sam chuckled.

Catty smiled. "You know, we haven't even heard from Ness since her dad nearly buckshot our dad." Dean cleared his throat awkwardly as if there was something more to that story they didn't know about. "I miss Ness." Catty sighed, looking at the computer screen. "Yeah." She saw something, pointing at the screen. "Wait. Barr. Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?"

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." Sam told them, pulling up the article, a picture of the victim and Lucas. "Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas' father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned two hours before the kid got rescued. Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out." Catty told them. "Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over, no matter how young you are."

...

 **Park**

Kids were laughing and playing.

Andrea was sitting on a bench, watching Lucas.

Lucas was at another bench, coloring and playing with toy soldiers.

Sam, Dean and Catty walked toward Andrea.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked.

"I'm here with my son." Andrea told them.

Catty looked toward Lucas. "Oh. Mind if I say hi?" Sam and Dean sat next to Andrea. Catty approached Lucas. "How's it going?" Lucas didn't answer. Catty knelt on the other side of the bench, chuckling, looking at the little toy soldiers. "Oh, I used to love these things. See, even as a kid, I was never a normal little girl. So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Little advice? Girls love artists." She looked at the drawings, the top one being a tornado, the next one being a red bite. "Hey, these are pretty good." She looked at Lucas. "You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while? I'm not so bad myself." She picked up a pile of paper, sitting on the bench, drawing. "You know, I'm thinking you can hear me. You just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, younger, even, I saw something. Anyway... Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh... or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake." Lucas didn't answer. "Okay, no problem." Catty handed him her drawing. "This is for you. This is my family. That's my dad. That's... that's my mom. That's my geek brother. That's my cool brother. And that's me. I'll see you around, Lucas."

Catty stood, walking away.

Lucas stopped drawing, picking up the drawing Catty had made.

Catty approached Sam, Andrea and Dean on their bench.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me." Andrea told them. "Not since his dad's accident."

"Yeah, we heard." Dean told her. "Sorry."

Andrea nodded sadly.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." Andrea answered.

"That can't be easy for either of you." Catty told her.

"We moved in with my dad." Andrea told them. "He helps out a lot. It's just... When I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..."

"Kids are strong." Dean told her. "You'd be surprised with what they can deal with."

"You know, he used to have such life." Andrea told them. "He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish..." Lucas walked toward them. "Hey, sweetie."

Lucas handed Catty the drawing in his hand without a word.

Catty looked at the drawing of the Carlton House, looking at him. "Thanks. Thanks, Lucas."

Lucas turned around, walking toward his bench.

Sam, Dean and Catty exchanged a look.

Andrea looked at Catty curiously, obviously wondering what she had said to him.

...

 **Night - Carlton House - Living Room**

Mr. Carlton, Sophie and Will's father, was sitting in a chair, doing nothing.

Will approached. "Hey, Dad. You—you should probably eat something. I'm gonna make some dinner, okay?"

Mr. Carlton didn't answer, turning his head away.

...

 **Kitchen**

Will washed a fish in the sink, cutting up the fish. He did not turn the water off when he began cutting up the fish.

The water from the tap turned brown.

Will noticed, turning the water off.

Black water came up through the drain, filling the sink.

Will rolled up his sleeve to pull the plug out of the drain. He came up with the plug, but the water did not drain. He reached into the water to find something else that was clogging the drain.

Something grabbed his arm, pulling him into the sink.

Will struggled uselessly, trying to come up for air. Whatever held him under was stronger than he was. He slowly stopped fighting as he was forced to let the water in, drowning.

The water drained, leaving Will's head in the sink, dead.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Motel**

Catty walked into the motel room, closing the door behind her, looking at Sam and Dean. "So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie. Our Ness will be ecstatic to hear that her evil twin is not the one doing the bad."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I just drove past the Carlton House." Catty told them. "There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

"He drowned?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Catty answered. "In the sink."

"What the hell?" Dean asked. He stood. "So this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else."

"Yeah, but what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Catty told them. "But I was hoping it was Ness' evil twin." Sam and Dean smirked. Catty walked closer, sitting at the table. "But now, we're thinking... A Water Wraith, maybe. Some kind of Demon? I mean, something that controls water..." She looked up in realization. "Water that comes from the same source."

"The lake." Dean realized.

"Yeah." Catty agreed.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count." Sam told them. "The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing it, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it an get to anyone almost anywhere." Dean told them. "This is gonna happen again soon."

"And we do know one other thing for sure." Catty told them. "This has got something to do with Bill Carlton."

Sam nodded in agreement. "It took both his kids."

"And I've been asking around." Catty told them. "Lucas' dad, Chris? Bill Carlton's godson."

Dean took this in. "Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit."

...

 **Carlton House - Outside**

Bill Carlton was sitting on the dock.

Sam, Dean and Catty walked toward him.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam asked. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"We're from the department—" Dean started.

"I don't care who you're with." Bill told them. "I've answered enough question today."

"Your son said he saw something in that lake." Catty told him. "What about you? You ever see anything out there?" Bill didn't answer. "Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death. We think there might be a connection to you or your family."

"My children are gone." Bill told them. "It's... It's worse than dying. Go away. Please."

They turned around, walking toward the Impala.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"I think the poor guy's been through hell." Dean answered. "I also think he's not telling us something."

"So now what?" Sam asked. Catty didn't answer, looking at the house. "What is it?"

"Huh." Catty told them. "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something."

Catty took out Lucas' drawing from her pocket, comparing the two houses.

It was exactly the same.

...

 **Barr House - Living Room**

Sam, Dean, Catty and Andrea stood together.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea told them.

"I just need to talk to him." Catty told her. "Just for a few minutes."

"He won't say anything." Andrea told them. "What good's it gonna do?"

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt." Sam told her. "We think something's happening out there."

"My husband, the others, they just drowned,. Andrea told them. "That's all."

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go." Dean told her. "But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let her talk to your son."

...

 **Lucas' Room**

Lucas was sitting on the floor, drawing.

Andrea let Sam, Dean and Catty inside.

Catty knelt next to Lucas. "Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" Lucas didn't answer. Catty looked at the drawings of a red bike. "You know, I, uh, I wanted to think you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again." She pulled out the drawing of the Carlton House, placing it down. "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me. You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was younger than you are now, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you, but, see, my mom, I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe your dad wants you to be brave, too." Lucas looked up, handing her another drawing. It was of another house, this time yellow with fences, next to a white church. "Thanks, Lucas."

...

 **On the Road - The Impala**

 **(Song:) Too Daze Gone - Billy Squire**

Dean was driving.

Sam was in the passenger seat.

Catty was in the backseat, looking at the drawing.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean told them.

"There are cases going through a traumatic experience could make certain people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam told them.

"Whatever is happening, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?" Catty asked. Sam and Dean looked skeptical. "It's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you guys got a better lead, please."

"All right." Sam told them. "We got another house to find."

"The only problem is that there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Dean told them.

"You see this church?" Catty asked. "I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here."

"Oh, valedictorian girl thinks she's so smart." Dean told her.

Catty chuckled.

Sam hesitated, looking over his shoulder to look at his sister. "You know, um, Catty... What you said about Mom... You never told us that before."

"I was a baby, barely one." Catty told them. "The only memory I have of Mom is that night, and it's... It's hardly anything. All I can remember is fire and blood, and that's it."

"Exactly." Dean told her. "Catty, we thought you didn't remember it at all."

"Well, for a while, I didn't remember." Catty told them. "The older I got, the more I thought about it... That's when it started to come back. But the memory's too foggy and vague. I can't see anything clearly."

"Doesn't matter, Cat." Sam told her. "Part of you still remembers."

"It's no big deal." Catty told them. Sam and Dean exchanged a look, looking at Catty. "Oh, God. We're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?"

Sam and Dean smirked, looking away.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

Church - Outside

Sam, Dean and Catty approached a white church shaped like the one in Lucas' picture.

Catty held up the picture, comparing it to the scene in front of them.

There was a yellow house next to the church and a wooden fence near the house.

Sam and Dean looked at Catty.

Catty shrugged.

They looked up at the church, crossing the street toward the house.

...

 **Sweeney House - Living Room**

A woman led Sam, Dean and Catty inside.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am." Catty told her. "But does a little boy live here by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle."

"No, ma'am." The woman answered. "Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for 35 years now." She sighed. "The police never... I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him..." Sam pointed out to Dean and Catty a number of toy soldiers on a table. "You know, it's... it's worse than dying."

Sam, Dean and Catty exchanged a look.

Dean looked at the woman. "Did he disappear from here? I mean, this house?"

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." The woman told them.

Sam walked toward the picture of a boy on his bike, another boy standing next to him, taking it off, turning it over to read the writing on the back. "'Peter Sweeney and Bill Carlton, 1970'."

...

 **Lake**

Bill was sitting on the bench on the dock, talking to the lake. "You've taken everything. Everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want."

...

 **On the Road - The Impala**

Dean was driving.

Sam was in the passenger seat.

Catty was in the backseat.

"Okay, this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam told them.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something." Catty told them.

"Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished." Sam told them.

"What if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean asked.

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam asked.

"Peter's Spirit would be furious." Catty told them. "It'd want revenge. It's possible."

...

 **Carlton House - Outside**

The Impala pulled to a stop outside the house.

Sam, Dean and Catty got out of the car, walking toward the house.

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam called.

They heard an engine roar.

...

 **Sheriff's Station**

Lucas was sitting in a chair, rocking slightly back and forth nervously.

Andrea sat next to Lucas in concern, confused by his behavior, holding a to-go bag. "Baby, what's wrong?" Lucas didn't answer. Jake led Sam, Dean and Catty into the station. Andrea stood, turning to them. "Sam. Dean. Catty. I didn't expect to see you here."

"So, now you're on a first-name basis." Jake told her, opening the gate, leading the way inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner." Andrea told him.

Lucas looked as if he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Jake told her, taking off his jacket. "I really don't have the time."

"I heard about Bill Carlton." Andrea told him. "Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?"

"Right now, we don't know what the truth is." Jake told her. Catty noticed how nervous Lucas was, even a little bit afraid. "But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went home."

Lucas whimpered, standing, running toward Catty, wrapping his arms around her.

"Lucas, hey." Catty told him. "What is it? Lucas."

Andrea walked closer, pulling him away from Catty lightly, worriedly. "Lucas."

Lucas grabbed Catty's arm.

"Lucas, it's okay." Catty told him. "It's okay."

Lucas had tears in his eyes, letting go.

Andrea led Lucas toward the door.

Lucas looked over his shoulder and past Andrea to look toward the others.

Andrea led Lucas outside, leaving.

Jake, Sam and Dean walked into Jake's office.

Catty watched Andrea and Lucas go, wondering what was wrong, concerned.

...

 **Jake's Office**

Sam, Catty and Dean were sitting on one side of the desk.

Jake was sitting on the other side of the desk. "Okay, just so I'm clear, you see... Something attacked Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Dean told him.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar swept that entire lake, and what you're describing is impossible, and you're not really Wildlife Service?" Jake asked. Sam, Catty and Dean kept their expressions clear of a reaction. "That's right. I checked. The department's never heard of you three."

"See?" Dean asked. "Now, we can explain that."

"Enough, please." Jake told them. "The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance, or we can chalk this all up to a bad day. You get into your car, you put this town in your rear view mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

Sam nodded. "Door number two sounds good."

Catty tilted her head in acknowledgement.

Jake looked at them seriously. "That's the one I'd pick."

...

 **Night - Barr House - Lucas' Room**

Lucas was in his room with the toy soldiers, drawing another black spiral.

Andrea walked by his door in a bathrobe. "Baby, what are you doing? Come on. Let's go to bed."

Andrea walked closer, picking Lucas up to put him to bed.

...

 **On the Road - The Impala**

Catty was driving.

Dean was in the passenger seat.

Sam was in the backseat.

They were waiting at a traffic light.

A sign said:

 **I-43 North to Milwaukee**

With an arrow pointing to the left.

The light turned green.

Catty didn't move.

Dean looked at Catty. "Green."

"What?" Catty asked.

"Light's green." Dean told her.

Catty turned to the right, driving.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way." Sam told her.

Catty nodded. "I know."

Dean and Sam exchanged a confused look.

...

 **Barr House - Bathroom**

Andrea was in the bathroom. She plugged the drain of her tub, turning the water on.

...

 **On the Road - The Impala**

Catty was driving.

Dean was in the passenger seat.

Sam was in the backseat.

"But, Catty, this job, I think it's over." Sam told her.

"I'm not so sure." Catty told them.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney, and Peter's Spirit got its revenge, case closed." Dean told them. "The Spirit should be at rest."

"So, what if we take off and this thing isn't done?" Catty asked. "What if we missed something? What if more people get hurt?"

"But why would you think that?" Sam asked.

"Because Lucas was really scared." Catty answered.

"That's what this is about?" Dean asked.

Catty sighed. "I just don't want to leave town till I know the kid's okay."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look, sighing, shaking their heads, knowing that they weren't going to win the argument.

...

 **Barr House - Bathroom**

The bathtub was mostly full.

Andrea tested the water with one hand, taking off her robe, getting into the water. She leaned back, grabbing a washcloth, closing her eyes.

The water coming from the faucet turned brown.

Andrea started washing herself with the cloth, opening her eyes.

The water was entirely brown now.

Andrea screamed, trying to get out of the tub.

Something dragged Andrea underwater.

...

 **Hallway**

Lucas pounded on the bathroom door worriedly.

...

 **Bathroom**

Andrea's head was pulled under the water. She pulled it out, gasping for breath. She was pulled under again.

Lucas kept pounding.

Andrea was hidden completely under the water.

...

 **Outside - Porch**

Sam, Catty and Dean had arrived to the Barr house.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked. "It's pretty late."

Catty ignored him, ringing the doorbell.

Lucas opened the door, breathing heavily in fear.

"Lucas?" Catty asked. Lucas turned around, running upstairs. "Lucas!" Sam, Catty and Dean followed Lucas inside. "Lucas!"

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Water was flowing out over the floor from under the bathroom door.

Lucas led the siblings to the door.

Dean kicked the door in, running inside.

Sam followed Dean inside.

Catty held Lucas back, turning him away so he didn't have to see.

The bathtub was overflowing with the brown lake water.

Sam and Dean reached inside, pulling Andrea above the surface with all the strength they had.

Andrea gasped for breath.

Sam and Dean pulled her out of the water, falling onto the floor.

Andrea coughed and gasped, trying to catch her breath.

Lucas started to cry silently.

Catty knelt next to Lucas, wrapping her arms around him comfortingly.

...

 **Day Three**

 **Morning - Barr House - Living Room**

Andrea and Catty sat in the living room. Andrea was dry, wearing comfortable clothing, shaken up.

"Can you tell me?" Catty asked.

"No." Andrea told her. Dean and Sam were looking through notebooks on bookshelves. "It doesn't make any sense." Andrea started to cry. "I'm going crazy."

Andrea put her hands to her face.

"No, you're not." Catty told her. "Tell me what happened. Everything."

"I heard..." Andrea trailed off. "I thought I heard... There was this voice."

"What did it say?" Catty asked.

"It said—It said, 'Come play with me'." Andrea answered, sobbing. "What's happening?"

Dean pulled out a scrapbook that said:

 **Jake - 12 years old**

Dean opened it, flipping pages. He closed it, walking toward the others, putting the book down in front of Andrea, opening to a picture of Explorer Troop 37. "Do you recognize he kids in these pictures?"

"What?" Andrea asked. "Um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there." She pointed to the kid next to Peter Sweeney. "He must have been about 12 in these pictures."

"Chris Barr's drowning." Dean told them. "The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to Sheriff."

"Bill and the Sheriff." Sam told them. "They were both involved with Peter."

"What about Chris?" Andrea asked. Catty looked toward Lucas. Lucas was looking outside the window. "My dad... what are you talking about?"

"Lucas?" Catty asked. Andrea followed her gaze. "Lucas, what is it?"

Lucas opened the door, walking outside.

...

 **Outside - Woods by the Lake**

Andrea, Catty, Sam and Dean followed Lucas out into the woods by the lake.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea asked.

Lucas stopped walking, standing on a mound of dirt, looking at Catty.

Catty looked at Lucas, but she was talking to Andrea. "You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?"

Andrea took Lucas' arm, leading him back to the house.

...

 **Later**

Sam, Catty and Dean each had a shovel, digging up the dirt mound.

Sam's shovel clanked against something.

They dug with their hands the rest of the way, pulling out a red bicycle.

"Peter's bike." Catty told them.

They heard Jake's voice. "Who are you?"

Sam, Catty and Dean turned to face Jake.

Jake pointed a gun at them.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam told him.

Sam, Catty and Dean dropped the shovels.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asked.

"What happened?" Dean asked. "You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried."

...

 **Barr House - Living Room**

Andrea looked through a window to see Jake training his gun on Dean, Catty and Sam. She looked at Lucas. "Go to your room, sweetie. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out."

Lucas ran off.

Andrea walked outside.

...

 **Woods by the Lake**

Jake kept his gun aimed at Sam, Catty and Dean. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago." Catty told him. "That's what the hell we're talking about."

Andrea ran toward them. "Dad!"

"And now you got one seriously pissed off Spirit." Catty told him.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love." Sam told him. "It's gonna drown them, and it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does."

"Yeah?" Jake asked. "And how do you know that?"

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Sam answered.

"Listen to yourselves, all of you," Jake told them. "You're insane."

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us, but if we're gonna bring down this Spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust." Dean told him. "Tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

Jake didn't answer.

...

 **Barr House - Living Room**

Lucas hadn't gone to his room. He was standing at the window that Andrea had been, watching the others outside.

He could hear Peter Sweeney's voice. _"Come play with me."_

Lucas followed the voice, walking outside.

...

 ** _Woods by the Lake_**

Andrea looked at Jake. "Dad, is any of this true?"

Jake hesitated. "No. Don't listen to them. They're liars, and they're dangerous."

"Something tried to drown me." Andrea told him. "Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Jake reluctantly looked at her. "Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone." Jake didn't answer, looking away, breathing slightly heavy. Andrea knew the answer. "Oh, my God."

"Billy and I were at the lake." Jake told them. "Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time... it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to, but we held him under too long, and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank." Catty looked at Sam and Dean. "Oh, Andrea. We were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake, but, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some Ghost... It's not rational."

"All right, listen to me, all of you." Dean told them. "We need to get you away from this lake as far as we can right now."

Andrea looked behind Catty, gasping.

Catty turned to follow her gaze.

Lucas was by the lake.

"Lucas!" Jake told him.

Everyone ran toward the lake and Lucas.

...

 **Lake**

Lucas stood on the dock, kneeling down, reaching a hand into the water.

He heard Peter's voice. _"Come play with me."_

"Lucas!" Catty called.

"Lucas!" Andrea told him. "Stay where you are!"

Peter's hand reached out of the water to grab Lucas', pulling him into the water.

Sam, Dean and Catty ran onto the dock.

Peter raised his head over the surface, glaring at Jake.

Jake stopped in shock, gasping.

Peter went back underwater, holding Lucas under.

Sam, Dean and Catty reached the end of the dock, diving into the water instantly.

Andrea ran onto the dock. "Oh, my God!"

Sam came up for air. "Andrea, stay there."

"No." Andrea told him. "Lucas!"

"We'll get him." Sam told her. "Stay on the dock."

Sam went underwater to look for them.

Andrea fell to her knees on the dock.

Sam, Dean and Catty came up for air.

"Sam?" Dean asked. "Catty?"

Sam and Catty shook their heads.

Sam, Dean and Catty went back underwater.

"Lucas, where are you?" Andrea called.

Jake took off his jacket, stepping into the water. "Peter, if you can hear me..." He continued into the water until he was waist deep. "Please, Peter. I'm sorry." He went to shoulder deep. "I'm so—I'm so sorry."

"Daddy, no!" Andrea told him.

Jake ignored her. "Peter. Lucas... He's—he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault. It's mine. Please take me."

Sam, Dean and Catty came up for air, seeing Jake in the water, instantly knowing what he was doing.

"Jake, no!" Dean told him.

Peter surfaced.

"Let it be over." Jake told him.

Peter pulled Jake underwater.

"Daddy!" Andrea told him. "Daddy! No!" Sam, Dean and Catty went back under to look for them. Andrea started to cry. "No!"

Sam and Dean came back up, shaking their head.

Andrea was despaired, crying, unable to say anything.

Catty breached the surface, holding Lucas. She gasped for breath. Lucas didn't move.

...

 **Day Four**

 **Morning - Motel - Outside**

Sam, Dean and Catty walked toward the car.

"Catty..." Sam trailed off.

Catty didn't say anything, putting her stuff into the backseat of the car.

Dean looked at Catty. "Look, we're not gonna save everybody."

Catty nodded. "I know."

Andrea and Lucas walked toward them.

Sam, Dean and Catty walked toward them.

"Hey." Dean told them.

"We're glad we caught you." Andrea told them. "We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." Lucas held a plate. "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

Lucas looked at Andrea. "Can I give it to them now?"

Catty smiled, looking at Sam and Dean.

"Of course." Andrea answered, kissing Lucas' head.

"Come on, Lucas." Catty told him. "Let's load this in the car."

Catty took the plate, walking toward the car.

Lucas followed her.

Sam looked at Dean and Andrea for a moment, nodding, walking toward the trunk to pack up their things.

Dean looked at Andrea. "How you holding up?"

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Andrea asked.

Dean sighed. "Andrea, I'm sorry."

Andrea shook her head. "You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." She kissed Dean briefly. "Thank you."

Dean thought for a moment, scratching his head, nodding, walking toward Sam at the trunk.

Andrea smiled.

At the car, Catty set the plate down on the front seat, turning to face Lucas. "All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it back to me one more time."

"I'm the man of the house now." Lucas told her. "I gotta take care of Mom."

Catty smiled. "That's right." She held up her hand. "Up high." Lucas high-fived her, smiling. "You take care of yourself, too, okay?" Lucas nodded. "All right." Catty stood. Lucas embraced her. Catty smiled a small smile, having one arm around him, using her other to mess with his hair. Lucas smiled, pulling away. Sam, Dean and Andrea walked closer. Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows at Catty. "Sam, Dean, move your asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."

Catty sat in the passenger seat, closing the door.

Dean walked toward the driver's seat, getting in, closing the door.

Sam sat in the backseat.

Dean started the car, the music starting.

 **(Song:) Moving On - Bad Company**

Catty, Sam and Dean looked at Andrea and Lucas outside of the car, smiling, waving goodbye.

Andrea hugged Lucas from behind. They both smiled, waving goodbye.

The Impala backed away, turning to the right, driving away, leaving.

Lucas and Andrea watched them go for a moment, turning to leave.

...

 **On the Road**

The Impala drove down the road, leaving Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin probably forever.


End file.
